Harry Potter et l'amant crasseux
by maybel
Summary: Harry éprouve certaines difficultés avec son homosexualité au cours de sa cinquième année à Poudlard. Seratil résister à toutes ses envies? Hermione et Ron pourrontils éviter les plaisirs de l'infidélité?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

**Harry P.O.V.**

Pour Harry, la vie au 12, Grimmauld Square était beaucoup plus agréable qu'avec les Dursley! Ça lui faisait toujours un bien fou de revoir ses amis.On se sentait toujours mieux avec des personnes qui nous apprécient vraiment qu'avec les pires Moldus que la Terre ait portés! Il avait cependant remarqué qu'Hermione avait un œil ou deux sur Ron… Il la comprenait, le roux était devenu tellement plus séduisant… Ses cheveux avaient poussé, ses épaules s'étaient musclées, bref, il était devenu un homme, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à son ami...

Un soir, Harry tenta sa chance et entraîna Ron dans un coin noir.

Hey Ron!

Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'passe?

Tu sais, t'es pas mal excitant… Ma baguette magique en est toute émoustillée, si tu vois s'que j'veux dire…

Euh…Harry… Tu me fais peur…

T'es pas gay?

Non…

…Ahaha! Je blaguais voyons!

Ce n'était vraiment pas le jour de chance d'Harry: lui qui fantasmait sur Ron depuis des jours, il était bien obligé de voir qu'il n'avait pas la même orientation sexuelle que lui.

Ron, pensant que leur conversation sensuelle de l'autre soir n'était qu'une blague, continuait à agir de la même façon avec son meilleur ami. Mais pour Harry, c'était pluôt difficile de garder ses pulsions pour lui. Il avait des sueurs froides et ses membres se raidissaient (surtout un en particulier...) à chaque fois qu'il le croisait, c'est-à-dire assez souvent. Il avait l'air d'être constipé en tout temps...

Un soir, l'Ordre tenait une réunion et les enfants n'y étaient pas admis. Alors, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny et les jumeaux sortirent leurs oreilles à ralonge et écoutèrent à la porte.

- Ah oui! C'est bon! Continue!

- Euh... Fred..., commença Hermione, Tu te serais pas trompé de porte par hasard?

- Ah ben oui! Oups... Eille, mais c'est... Kreatur! Pis Rogue!!!!!! Ouach men!

Harry regarda pendant un instant le professeur et l'elfe de maison s'éloigner l'un de l'autre rapidement. Le jeune garçon n'avait jamais remarqué que son maître des potions était si beau... Avec ses cheveux longs, noirs et gras, ainsi que sa peau mal lavée et ses boutons à moitié pétés et ses yeux noirs qui louchaient, il avait tout d'un playboy.

- Hého! Harry!!, s'écria George, Arrête de baver, on penserait que t'as un oeil sur Rogue! Haha!

- Ta gueule George, dit Ginny en rosissant, Harry a de biens meilleurs goûts, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune sorcier ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder Rogue entrer dans la salle de réunion. Décidément, cette année à Poudlard s'annonçait...très chaude...

* * *

**Ron P.O.V.**

La réunion était enfin terminée et Ron n'en pouvait plus d'attendre que le souper soit près. Son ventre criait sans arrêt ''FAMINE!'' et les menaces n'y changeaient rien. Il décida donc de se foutre carrément des autres et alla se faire lui-même son propre souper. C'est alors qu'il entendit Sirius et Hermione avoir une étrange conversation dans la cuisine...

- Alors Hermione, tu la prends fermement et tu tournes tout en étant très douce. Hum... Oui, comme ça.

- Oh Sirius! Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie, merci de me montrer!

- Y'a pas d'quoi, tu vas voir comme ça va être bon! Allez, liche!

- AH, SIRIUS!! C'est tellement bon!!!!!

- C'est grâce à ton merveilleux doigté Hermione.

Ron était totalement dégouté: Sirius, le parrain de son meilleur ami, osait faire sa à SON Hermione!! Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse faire ça. Il entra donc brusquement dans la cuisine en criant:

- JE L'SAVAIS! VOUS FAISIEZ...d'la sauce à spaghetti?!

Effectivement, ils étaient tous les deux en train de goûter à la sauce qu'Hermione venait de mélanger avec une cueillère en bois. Elle qui n'avait jamais fait de sauce à spaghetti, elle trouvait cela fantastique.

- Ron??, dit-elle alors, Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

- Hé bien... J'étais venu me chercher à manger quand j'ai entendu votre conversation, et j'ai cru que...

Sirius comprit immédiatement et éclata de rire.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fait ça? J'ai peut-être passé environ 13 ans en prison, tenter d'assassiner mon meilleur ami par deux fois et être rechercher pour je ne sais combien de Gallions, en plus d'avoir terrorrisé le trois quarts de la population magique et moldues, mais jamais je ne toucherais à Hermione!

- Oh, Ron!, minauda Hermione, Tu voulais me protéger? C'est tellement romantique!

Ça y'était, le moment qu'il attendait tant était arrivé! La jeune sorcière approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles du roux. Elle approchait dangereusement vite la salope! Leurs babines n'étaient maintenant qu'à un millimètre quand soudain... Harry entra vivement dans la pièce et tapota l'épaule de Ron. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard furieux; il venait quand même de gâcher son moment!!!

**Harry P.O.V.**

Le sorcier à la chevelure de jais trouvait que son ami était vraiment fâché sans raison. Il n'avait voulu que le protéger; cette petite garce ne lui piquerait certainement pas son potentiel petit copain! Mais Harry ce dit que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment de déranger Ron avec ces sottises et se rabattit pluôt sur son parrain.

- Allez Sirius!, s'exclama-t-il, J'ai quelque chose à te dire!

Puis, il sortit rapidement de la pièce, Sirius sur les talons.

**Sirius P.O.V.**

Il trouvait que son filleul avait l'air drôlement pressé et bouleversé. Ce devait être vraiement sérieux! Alors, quand Harry les embarra dans sa chambre, il le regarda d'un air inquiet et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

- Sirius... J'suis gay et Ron ne l'est pas et j'en peu plus de retenir mes envies sexuelles! J'vais virer fou, aide-moi!!!!! Toi qui a passé 13 ans en prison sans sexe, à moins que tu sois attiré par lé Détraqueurs et que tu m'en ai jamais parlé, comment as-tu fait???

- Il y a un truc très simple, Harry, que nous, les hommes, utilisons très souvent et qui requiert seulement une main, et ça s'appelle la masturbation. Alors, voici un diaporama et des dépliants qui t'informeront sur le sujet, ainsi que sur le sexe avec des gars, des filles ou les deux en même temps! Bon, asteur, c'est 50$ pour la session d'info pis 10$ par dépliants. Crache le cash filleul!

* * *

**Harry P.O.V.**

Le souper était finalement servi et Ron mangeait avec enthousiasme. Même avec du ketchup tout le tour de la bouche et une cochonnerie entre les dents, Harry le trouvait super sexy. Pendant que notre jeune sorcier bavait dans ses brocolis, un nouvel arrivant arriva à table et capta brutalement l'attention d'Harry ; il s'agissait de Rogue!

'' Wow!, pensa le jeune homme, y'est encore plus beau que Ron... Peut-être que j'ai une chance avec lui! Oh mon dieu! J'peux pu me retenir là, c'est urgent!''

- Excusez-moi., murmura-t-il en sortant de table. Harry courut jusqu'à sa chambre et sortit les dépliants. Décidément, ils allaient lui être très utiles cette année.

* * *

Et voilà! C'est la fin de ce chapitre! J'espère que vous aimez bien! Laissez-moi des reviews, ça va être grandement apprécié! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Le 1er septembre était enfin arrivé et Hermione ne se pouvait plus tellement elle avait hâte de retourner à l'école! Aujourd'hui, l'Ordre les escortait jusqu'à la gare, ou ils pourraient prendre le train en toute sécurité.

Elle était en train de déjeuner allègrement quand Harry et Ron entrèrent dans la cuisine, le premier en lui jetant un regard mauvais, et le second en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux flamboyants. Le garçon aux cheveux de jais avait l'air de détester Hermione depuis qu'elle était allée très près de Ron. Elle soupçonnait fortement son copain d'être gay. Ce serait bien les '' gossip girls'' du collège qui seraient surprises, elles qui racontaient partout qu'Harry et elle fourraient entre chaque cours…

Quant à Ron, elle trouvait qu'il avait beaucoup changé cet été… Il lui plaisait déjà énormément l'an passé, mais maintenant, elle en était follement amoureuse. Son but de la journée était de le frencher avant leur arrivé à Poudlard.

Tout se passa à merveille à King's cross. Ils traversèrent sur la voie 9 ¾ sans aucune anicroche, et tout ce passait à merveille jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive Malfoy.

Il avait toujours son petit air méprisant et son air supérieur, mais elle se rendit compte que c'était bien les seules choses qui lui déplaisaient chez lui. Draco Malfoy s'était certainement musclé durant les vacances puisqu'il avait maintenant un corps encore plus appétissant que celui de Ron. Ses cheveux blonds lui tombant légèrement dans les yeux faisaient qu'on remarquait plus ses iris d'un gris bleuté; Hermione fut très surprise de s'entendre penser qu'il méritait son titre de Sex god.

Alors, sang de bourbe, tu aimes s'que tu vois?, lui lança-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

Décidément, son sal caractère lui refroidissait beaucoup les hormones. Elle alla donc plutôt rejoindre son Ronny chéri dans leur compartiment et ne fut point surprise de voir Harry tenter de s'approcher subtilement du roux, qui tentait de le repousser. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et déclara:

Harry, Cho attend de te voir dans le corridor. Ça a l'air urgent.

Donc, le jeune sorcier sortit du compartiment, la laissant finalement seule avec Ron…

**Harry P.O.V.**

Rendu dans le corridor, Harry aperçut Cho, la fille sur laquelle il avait eu un très court béguin avant qu'il ne découvre son homosexualité. Elle le regardait avec fébrilité et il se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça.

Ah! salut Cho! Passé un bel été?

Ohoui! J'ai pensé sans arrêt à toi…

Ah… Cool…

Il était conscient qu'il avait l'air parfaitement idiot, mais il n'était pas intéressé par elle et ne savait pas vraiment comment le lui dire. Il voyait bien qu'elle le regardait d'un air aguicheur et qu'elle s'approchait beaucoup trop, mais il n'avait aucune possibilité de se sortir de ce guêpier. Tout à coup, il vit Malfoy qui passait près de lui et saisit sa chance.

Draco!!! Comme j'suis content de te voir mon vieil ami!!!! Désolé Cho, on a tellement de choses à se dire, il faut que j'y aille. Bye!

Puis, il entraîna Malfoy aussi vite qu'il le pouvait dans un compartiment vide à leur extrémité du wagon. Il s'appuya sur la cloison en reprenant tranquillement son souffle, tandis que le blondinet le regardait d'un air dégoûté.

Tu vas regretter Potter de m'avoir appelé ton ami devant la moitié de l'école!

Non mais calme-toi! J'voulais juste éviter Cho! J'vais m'en aller maintenant t'en fais pas, j'veux pas rester une minute de plus avec toi.

Non, t'iras nulle part Potter. J'ai une meilleure idée…

Malfoy, qui avait maintenant une poigne de fer, le jeta dans le porte-bagage et le recouvrit d'une couverture, en prenant soin de le stupéfixer. Harry ne pouvait plus faire un seul mouvement, mis à part avec ses yeux. Le jeune homme ne savait pas si son pire ennemi s'imaginait qu'il ne pouvait rien voir, mais Malfoy décida de se changer en l'uniforme de Poudlard, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Certes, Draco avait une musculature à rendre jaloux Hulk lui-même et un cul d'enfer, mais il n'était sûrement pas mieux que Rogue…

Finalement, le train s'arrêta et, avant de sortir, Draco regarda le tas que Harry formait et lui dit:

Tu diras àla sang de bourbe que, pour une moldue, elle est pas trop mal, mais qu'elle se fasse pas d'idées, elle pourra jamais toucher à mon corps trop sexy.

Et, sur ce, il quitta le wagon en direction du château. Harry était totalement coincé, il n'avait vraiment plus aucune chance de s'en sortir. Personne ne se rendrait compte de son absence avant d'être arrivé à Poudlard, c'était certain.

Tout à coup, il entendit des pas dans le corridor. Il avait peut-être un tout petit minuscule espoir que le conducteur du train vienne voir en dessous de la couverture… Mais ce n'était pas le chauffeur… C'était Tonks!!!!!

Harry? Harry, t'es là?

Ledit garçon vit son amie fouiller tout le compartiment, et finalement atteindre le porte-bagage.

Harry!!! Mais qui t'a foutu là-dedans?

Elle le déstupéfixa et le jeune sorcier put enfin bouger tous ses membres.

Malfoy., dit-il d'une voix enroué, Comment t'a fait pour me trouver?

Oh, hey bien, le sexy Lupin avait remarqué que t'étais dans aucune des carrioles, donc j'suis venue vérifier ici. J'me doutais bien qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose.

Merci, j'étais sûr de rester coincé ici!

Enfin arrivé dans la Grande salle, Harry regarda instinctivement la table des professeurs. Il y avait toujours Hagrid qui lui souriait joyeusement, McGonagall avec son air pincé, Dumbledore avec sa longue barbe, le super duper sexy Rogue et… mais c'était qui cette ptite laide tout habillée en rose? Il se tourna vers Hermione qui, évidemment, le savait déjà.

Nouveau prof de défense contre les forces du mal., dit-elle, Elle envoyé par le ministère…

Le trio se regarda avec un air démoniaque: ils allaient lui faire payer d'être venu à Poudlard…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

**Ron P.O.V.**

Depuis le voyage dans le Poudlard express, Ron voyait carrément la vie en rose: Hermione l'avait embrassé!!!!! Lui, Ron le roux pourri au Quidditch! Même l'évidente absence d'Harry n'avait pas enlevé le sourire dans sa face. De toute façon, son ami agissait bizarrement… Harry avait l'air d'être attiré par lui, mais c'était sûrement une impression. Mais son impression s'avéra plutôt être une réalité quand, alors qu'ils entraient au dortoir, Harry le plaqua sur son lit et le regarda d'un regard fiévreux.

- TABARNAK HARRY!!!!!!, s'écria Ron en le repoussa violemment, J'SUIS PAS ATTIRÉ PAR TOI! J'AIME HERMIONE, PAS TOI! T'ES JUSTE UN AMI!!!! OK! AMI, A-M-I!

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs le regarda pendant un moment, encore sous le choc, et se mit soudainement à pleurer en s'ouvrant les veines.

- Ben voyons Harrynouchet, prends-le pas comme ça… Tu vas trouver une fille, euh, un gars pour toi un jour.

- Snif! Tu pense-tu que Rogue serait gay?

- ROGUE??!!! ARE YOU MENTAL MEN! MÊME UN VERRE DE TERRE SERAIT PAS ATTIRÉ PAR LUI!

Et Harry reparti à morver de plus belle.

- Ben non, ben non, Rogue y'é tellement… beau (dégueule)…

- Merci Ronny, t'es un vrai ami.

Et Ron alla border son meilleur ami et se coucha, pensant que cette année au collège Poudlard serait vraiment très différente des autres.

**Draco P.O.V.**

Le méchant garçon se promenait allégrement dans les corridors de l'école, même s'il était minuit. Il adorait enfreindre toutes les règles inimaginables. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il rencontra… HERMIONE!!!!!O O O

- Granger! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici!!! Depuis quand tu es une hors la loi!

- …. Ah bebi ah bebo ah bebu le Père Noël s'tun Québécois!

- Quoi?

- Bon, ok j'avoue!!!! J'avais oublié un livre à la bibliothèque et je devais ABSOLUMENT aller le chercher! Mais ne le dis pas s'il-te-plaît!

- Hum hum… Il faudra que tu achètes mon silence…

- Oh non…, murmura la jeune fille en apercevant son sourire démoniaque.

- Hé oui…

**Ginny P.O.V.**

La petite sœur de Ron aussi était une rebelle. Non, en fait, elle avait envie de pipi et les toilettes du dortoir étaient bouchées. Donc, elle sortait de la salle de bain, son envie finalement assouvie, quand elle entendit du bruit dans le corridor suivant. Elle se cacha et jeta discrètement un coup d'œil. Ce n'était qu'Hermione mais… elle sortait d'une salle de classe vide…et elle était suivit de Malfoy… et leurs vêtements étaient à l'envers, leurs cheveux étaient tout emmêlés et Hermione essuyait un truc blanc sur le coin de sa bouche!!!!!! Ne pouvant en voir plus, Ginny partit en courant sa soûler avec sa vodka dans son lit pour oublier cette horreur.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

La jeune sorcière détestait vraiment Malfoy de toutes ses forces… mais elle devait avouer qu'il était EXCELLENT au lit. Elle n'en revenait même pas encore: elle avait trompé Ron après même pas une journée!!!! Avec son pire ennemi en plus!!! Elle était devenue une garce, comme Pansy, quelle honte!!

- J'arrive pas à y croire..., murmura-t-elle avec effarement.

- Passe une bonne nuit Granger..., lança Malfoy avec un clin d'oeil, avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

Hermione fit de même et se coucha dans son lit à baldaquin et ferma les yeux. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à dormir car tout son corps lui criait d'aller retrouver celui qu'elle venait de laisser…

**Harry P.O.V.**

Première journée d'école et Harry était totalement épuisé. Il avait passé la nuit à regarder Rogue trotinner sur la carte du Maraudeur et à penser à sa précédente conversation avec Ron. Il s'assoya donc à la table des Gryffondors avec de grosses poches sous les yeux.

- Quel cours on a?, marmonna-t-il à la cantonnade.

- Défense contre les forces du mal., répondit immédiatement Hermione sans lâcher une seconde la main de Ron.

Le trio se dirigea donc vers ladite salle de classe, impatient de découvrir la nouvelle prof. Elle était toujours vêtue de rose bonbon, à croire qu'elle ne connaissait aucune autre couleur.

Bonjour chers élèves., dit le professeure Ombrage d'un ton pompeux, Je suis envoyée par le ministère pour voir à votre éducation. Cette année, il ne sera pas question de pratique de magie noire ou quoi que se soit du genre. Nous suivrons dans le manuel. Oh, et je ne veux aucune mention de Vous-savez-qui.

Harry et Ron se lancèrent un sourire démoniaque et le jeune sorcier aux lunettes leva sa main.

- Oui très cher?

- Lord Voldemort est de retour, je l'ai vu.

- Vous avez du culot jeune homme. Retenu, ce soir, 19h, dans mon bureau.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Harry se dirigea nonchalemment vers le bureau d'Ombrage. Cette vipère ne lui ferait sûrement pas grand-chose. En entrant dans son bureau, il vit tout plein de minous tapissés sur son mur.

- C'est calissement laite vos chats!!!

- Mon ptit criss!!! Tu fera une copie de 100 fois _J'aime les chats_.

À l'horreur d'Harry, la plume lui cicatrisait le dessus de la main. Dorénavant, il aurait l'inscription J'AIME LES CHATS pour toujours sur le dos de sa main! Quel début d'année pourrit…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

**Ombrage P.O.V.**

Le jeune sorcier venait de finir sa copie; il avait la main ensanglantée d'un '' J'AIME LES CHATS'' très visible. Elle pouvait voir la colère et le dégoût dans son visage et ça la rendait folle de joie.

Vous allez le payer sale pétasse de merde!, dit-il d'une voix emplie de rage.

Hey bien jeune homme, ça vous coûtera une autre retenue dans ce bureau à cause de votre insolence. Maintenant, filez dans votre dortoir, il est déjà bien tard.

Ombrage le regarda partir en traînant des pieds et lui jetant un regard haineux. Décidément, elle se plaisait dans cette école.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son dortoir, complètement furieux. Comment cette grosse bitch rose osait-elle contrôler sa vie ainsi? OK, elle faisait son boulot de professeur, mais quand même!! Il avait maintenant l'inscription '' J'AIME LES CHATS'' pour toujours sur sa main droite! Il allait se faire écœurer jusque dans sa tombe, c'était sûr!

Harry entra en coup de vent dans la salle commune et alla trouver Ron et Hermione qui se bécotaient au coin du feu.

Arrêtez-moi ça, vous allez finir par vous fouler la langue., dit-il d'un ton sec.

Bon, qu'est-ce qui s'passe Harry?, demanda gentiment Hermione.

Regardez ce que la vieille folle m'a fait!

Il montra le dos de sa main et ses deux compagnons en rirent tellement qu'ils firent pipi sur le tapis.

Pauvre toi mec, réussis finalement à articuler Ron, tu vas être pogné avec ça pour le restant de tes jours! T'as pensé à un plan de vengeance? On pourrait la tuer, ensuite prendre le pouvoir des professeurs en faisant du chantage, monter une armée contre Dumbledore, prendre possession de Poudlard et après, ce n'est qu'un petit pas pour contrôler LE MONDE ENTIER MOUHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Euh… Ronny chéri… Désolé, mais laisse tomber tes plans à la George W. Bouche, on a pas de temps pour ça.

OK debord…

Mais tu sais quoi Ron…, commença Harry, J'ai bien aimé ton idée d'armée, mais ça pourrait être une armée contre Ombrage… L'armée de Dumbledore! Ça serait génial non?

Et… on ferait quoi dans cette armée?

Apprendre toute sorte de sorts pour faire chier notre ennemi numéro 1: Ombrage!

On embarque!!

Nous aussi., dirent les jumeaux, Neville et Ginny qui avaient tout entendu depuis le début et qui avaient une âme de rebelle au fond d'eux-mêmes.

Parfait!! On va l'achever!

**Ginny**** P.O.V.**

Aujourd'hui, toute l'école s'en allait allégrement à Pré-au-lard, et la jeune Weasley ne faisait pas exception. Elle était sensée y aller avec Luna, mais celle-ci devait étudier elle ne savait plus trop qu'elle chose étrange. Harry et Ron allait à la confiserie et Hermione travaillait sur un devoir très complexe paraissait-il.

Ginny s'en allait donc tout bonnement dans le village de sorciers, quand elle eut soudainement envie d'aller faire ses besoins (hé oui, encore). Elle alla donc vers les toilettes les plus près, mais dût refermer précipitamment la porte puisqu'elle y avait vu Hermione avec… Dumbledore!!! Et ils faisaient des cochonneries en plus!!! Ouais bon, elle était terriblement tromatisée, mais elle devait vraiment aller au toilettes, donc elle se dirigea vers d'autres salles de bain, mais encore là, elle ne put rester longtemps: cette fois, Malfoy et McGonagall faisaient des cochonneries!!! S'en était trop! Ginny avait dépassé le stade normal du traumatisme. Elle se mit à courir à travers tout Pré-au-lard pour tenter d'oublier. Elle frappa quelqu'un au passage, mais elle s'en foutait; elle n'arrivait pas à oublier!!!! Elle entra donc brusquement dans le bar le plus près, commanda du whisky pur et pris la bouteille plutôt que le verre qui lui était proposé. Elle calla la bouteille à une vitesse fulgurante, tellement que le motard à côté d'elle en resta bouche bée.

Win, t'es pas mal bonne la ptite!

Tu penses pouvoir faire mieux vieux crouton?

Le motard la regarda un instant avec un regard noir et se tourna vers le barman.

**Hagrid**** P.O.V.**

Le semi-géant avait besoin d'un gros remontant: son chien Crocdur venait de crever et il soupçonnait fortement Ombrage d'être derrière ce coup-là. Donc, Hagrid alla à Pré-au-lard dans son bar préféré. Mais qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir, à l'intérieur du bâtiment, un concours de callage très engagé. Une gang de motard semblait se faire battre à plate couture par une petite fille…rousse… Non mais… c'était Ginny Weasley!!!!!!

Ginny!!!! Mais qu'est-ce que tu caliss icitte??!!

La rouquine le regarda avec un regard vide et réussit à prononcer difficilement le mot:

Hein?

Hagrid la prit en poche de patate sur son épaule et décida de l'amener ailleurs… mais où?

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Le professeur était fatigué de fabriquer des tas de potions parce qu'il n'avait aucune, mais là vraiment aucune, vie sociale. Le cachot était très humide et, puisqu'il considérait ces vapeurs d'humidité comme l'égal d'une douche, il ne se lavait jamais et sentait, disons-le franchement, le tabarnak. Donc, en ce beau samedi pluvieux (Rogue n'avait pas vraiment la même notion de beauté que les autres), il décida d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-lard pour se divertir en sacrant après tout ce qui bougeait. '' Tabarnak d'osti d'criss de caliss, pensa-t-il en marchant dans une crotte de chien fouareuse, Saint-sacrement de siboire de calvaire de marde!, songea-t-il de nouveau en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier.'' Pauvre professeur, il n'était même pas encore sorti du château (hé oui, il y avait dla marde de chien dans l'école)…

Bref, il se ramassa à la confiserie, espérant trouver des chauves-souris enrobées de chocolat.

OSTI D'CALISS DE CRISS DE MARDE DE PÉTASSE DE MON CU!!!!! VOUS VENDEZ PAS DE D'ÇA ICITTE!!!!! TABARNAK!

Après s'être adonné à son activité préférée, c'est-à-dire chier sur la vendeuse, il s'apprêtait à sortir du magasin quand il aperçut Potter…

Harry avait très bien grandi cet été, mais n'allé pas vous imaginer qu'il avait un faible pour lui, nenon! Malgré que… maintenant qu'il lichait un suçon avec sensualité… et qu'il secouait virilement sa chevelure… Rogue était tellement éperdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas le TERRIBLE obstacle qui se dressait devant lui et… BANG!!!!!!!! Le professeur étampa sa face dans la porte vitrée, laissant une grande et dégoulinante traînée de graisse. Il se releva, le toupet gras dans la bouche et sortit tout de même dignement de la boutique… sans savoir qu'il avait un grand rond de chocolat sur le fessier, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il avait fait un numéro 2 dans ses culottes!!!!!

**Ron P.O.V.**

Harry et lui était tout occupé à cheker les sucreries, quand ils furent distraits par le maître de potions qui sacraient sur la vendeuse. Après ce temps, il fut impossible au roux de parler à son meilleur ami: il tentait le tout pour le tout pour séduire l'homme de ses rêves (yark!). Ron sortit donc de la confiserie, juste après avoir vu son professeur s'écraser sur la vitrine, et décida d'aller rejoindre Hermione. Mais avant, un petit détour aux toilettes s'imposait. Le rouquin entra donc dans la pièce et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Dumbledore et McGonagall en pleine reproduction! Il sortit rapidement et courut rejoindre Harry pour lui raconter ce qu'il venait de voir, quand soudain… quelqu'un qui courait à toute vitesse le frappa de plein fouet. Ron tomba par terre, inconscient. Légèrement lavette me direz-vous. Hé oui, c'est la personnalité cachée de notre très cher roux.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

La jeune sorcière venait de sortir des toilettes, où Draco venait, disons… de lui remonter le moral (vous voyez s'que j'veux dire)… Un côté d'elle n'était pas très fière de ce qu'elle avait fait: elle trompait Ron depuis le premier jour avec Malfoy et maintenant le professeur Dumbledore, qui lui avait fait des avances qu'on ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais, son côté plus diabolique lui disait qu'il n'y avait rien de mal: elle s'amusait bien et Ron n'était pas au courant.

Donc, Hermione sortait tout juste des toilettes, quand elle vit un corps étendu sur la route.

RON!!!!!!!!!, cria-t-elle en courant dans sa direction.

Elle s'agenouilla près de lui et constata qu'il avait encore un pou: il était vivant! Pendant qu'elle se demandait comment l'amener à l'infirmerie, elle vit passer Hagrid avec… Ginny?

Hagrid? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Ginny? Ah, peu importe, nous devons les amener à l'infirmerie de toute urgence!

C'est à ce moment précis que le professeur McGonagall se montra le bout du chapeau (qui était quelque peu de travers soit dit en passant) et pris les choses en main. Hermione la suivit, les deux roux les précédant, flottant dans les airs.

Hagrid, à bien y penser, avait maintenant une terrible envie. Il se dirigea donc vers les toilettes qu'Hermione venait de quitter…

**Harry P.O.V.**

Harry venait tout juste de réaliser que l'homme de ses pensées venait de quitter la boutique. '' Woa menute!, pensa-t-il, J'peux pas le laisser partir comme ça!'' Le jeune sorcier sortit donc du magasin et s'arrangea pour passer à côté de Rogue en lui faisant bien voir son regard sensuel. Le professeur sembla pris par surprise et balbutia ensuite:

Euh… Potter! Parlé à Dumbledore. Cours d'occlumencie vous et moi, tous les soirs, 19h, mon bureau.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et gambada jusqu'au château, fou de joie. Son premier rendez-vous! Vraiment gay comme réaction? Hé bien, c'est ce qu'il était: fièrement gay.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

**Hagrid P.O.V.**

Donc, notre quasi-géant préféré, la dernière fois que nous l'avions laissé, s'apprêtait à aller aux toilettes de Pré-au-lard. Alors qu'il entrait dans ladite salle de bain, il entendit une voix suave lui minauder:

- Viens ici mon chou, j'ai une petite surprise…

Hagrid était stupide de naissance et, n'écoutant que cette voix, décida d'entrer dans la cabine d'où elle venait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de trouver… Malfoy flambant nu! Toujours aussi surpris, Hagrid ne put que dire:

- Est ben p'tite la tienne!!!

Pas plus traumatisé que ça (il en avait vu des biens pires!), il alla dans la cabine voisine pour faire ses besoins.

**Draco P.O.V.**

Le jeune blondinet attendait patiemment sa très cochonne Hermione qui était sortie pour quelques instants. Prévoyant lui faire une surprise à son retour, il se mit dans une position sensuelle, aucun vêtement pour le couvrir, et attendit. Quand le son de la porte des toilettes qui s'ouvre se fit entendre, il susurra:

- Viens ici mon chou, j'ai une petite surprise…

Avec horreur, il vit apparaître Hagrid!!!!! Il était trop estomaqué pour même penser à se cacher les parties intimes. Quand le garde-chasse, après avoir insulté son super engin, fut sortit de la cabine, Malfoy s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de la pièce le plus vite qu'il pu. Hermione n'était nulle part en vu. Mais où cette petite salope pouvait-elle bien être?! Il chercha également son autre maîtresse, la très habile McGonagall, mais il ne la vit pas non plus. Il décida donc de retourner au château, bien décidé à coincer la petite sang-de-bourbe pour lui montrer sa surprise…

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Le professeur McGonagall avait amené les deux rescapés roux à l'infirmerie. Ginny vomissait tellement qu'Hermione n'aurait pas été surprise de voir sortir ses trippes, et Ron paraissait pas mal sonné. Mme Pomfresh disait qu'il se réveillerait dans quelques heures et elle avait donné une potion à Ginny contre la gueule de bois.

- Cette école est en train de virer au cauchemar!, s'exclama, le professeur de métamorphose. Je vais voir le directeur immédiatement pour… discuter de ces choses…

Puis, la dame quitta précipitamment l'infirmerie, laissant Hermione seule devant son petit copain inconscient. Soudain, elle entendit des pas derrière elle…

- Ah! t'étais là Granger! Je t'ai cherchée partout…

**Harry P.O.V.**

Le jeune sorcier avait encore une retenu avec Ombrage à son retour de Pré-au-lard. En se traînant les pieds jusqu'à son bureau, il pensa à sa future armée. Il avait rencontré quelques personnes dans un bar miteux du village avec Ron, juste avant d'aller à la confiserie. Malheureusement pour lui, Cho s'était également présentée, et elle n'avait pas arrêté de le regarder avec des yeux doux. Il lui faudrait trouver un moyen de s'en débarrasser mais, pour le moment, il n'avait eu aucune excuse valable pour lui refuser l'entrée dans l'armée de Dumbledore. Il avait été convenu que leur première rencontre se ferait dans la Salle sur demande.

Mais avant, il devait rencontrer le monstre une ultime soirée. Il se doutait bien que les mots '' J'AIME LES CHATS'' réapparaîtrait et viendraient le blesser autant physiquement que moralement. La professeur rose bonbon l'accueilli avec un sourire démoniaque et des millions de miaulements.

- Monsieur Potter! Contente de vous revoir!

- Le sentiment est totalement non-réciproque.

- Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé d'attitude, p'tit criss! Vos copies vous attendent!

Et, comme Harry s'y attendait, sa blessure se rouvrit pour devenir de plus en plus claire.

À la fin de sa retenu, la main du jeune homme saignait abondamment. C'est alors qu'il rencontra les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George.

- Salut Harry!, s'exclamèrent-ils. Qu'est-ce que t'as à la main?

- Ah bof, c'est juste Ombrage qui m'a donné une copie.

- Ah oui, elle nous en a fait faire à nous aussi, cette grosse vache! Tiens, avec cette pommade, ça va guérir vite.

- Merci les mecs! Qu'est-ce qu'elle vous a fait écrire a vous?

Leur cicatrice était parfaitement lisible. George lui montrait un '' J'ai des bobettes roses'' et Fred affichait au dos de sa main '' Je suis un drag queen''. Vraiment, Ombrage rendait cette école infernale!

**McGonagall P.O.V.**

La professeur était en chemin pour le bureau du directeur. Elle lui rendait souvent visite ces temps-ci. Pour toutes sortes de bonnes raisons qui, finalement, ne lui servaient que de prétextes pour faire des activités sexuelles avec lui. Leur secret était bien gardé; personne n'était au courant, sauf peut-être la jeune Weasley, mais elle ne s'en rappellerait sûrement plus après tout l'alcool qu'elle avait consommé. Elle avait également une relation ultra secrète avec Draco Malfoy, le jeune sorcier le plus hot du collège. Une dame comme avait bien besoin de vivacité de temps en temps!

Donc, McGonagall entra dans le bureau de la direction et ne fut point surprise de voir Albus, sa grande barbe blanche couvrant sa poitrine rachitique et velu et vêtu d'un string léopard, une bouteille de Viagra dans la main.

- Dépêchez-vous, Minerva, nous avons une réunion très longue à faire qui devrait bien durer toute la nuit…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

**Ginny**** P.O.V**

Madame Pomfresh avait renvoyé Ginny de l'infirmerie, affirmant que la nuit passée à vomir avait été bénéfique et qu'elle était en pleine forme. Toutefois, la jeune rouquine devait faire un saut au bureau du directeur, supposément qu'il devait lui parler de sa petite escapade au bar du coin. Ginny toqua trois fois et entra. Son cri fit si retentissant que les oiseaux dans l'arbre sur la colline près d'une maison dans un village à trois kilomètres de là s'envolèrent, effrayés. Pendant ce temps, à Poudlard, Ginny était assez près de l'attaque cardiaque et, en même temps, de la folie la plus totale. C'était bien beau avoir surpris le directeur et un professeur avec des élèves, mais les deux ENSEMBLES!

Oh! Mademoiselle Weasley, quelle surprise de vous voir ici à cette heure matinale! Hum… le professeur McGonagall et moi avions une réunion très chargée la nuit dernière et…

C'est correct! J'veux pu rien savoir de plus! Allez faire vos cochonneries ailleurs sacrement de calisse! Trop de pornographie, À L'AIDE!!! AIDEZ-MOI! AIDEZ…

BANG! BOUM! POWWW! La pauvre tite fifille, dans sa folie, avait déboulé les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient au bureau de la direction, et Dieu sait qu'ils sont longs! Ginny se releva malgré tout, très échevelées, et n'attendit surtout pas que les deux autres cracks pots viennent la voir. Elle s'enfuit jusqu'à son dortoir pour tout raconter à sa meilleure amie.

Tu sais pas quoi, chère bouteille de rhum (glou glou glou)…

**Malfoy**** P.O.V.**

Draco avait surpris Hermione dans l'infirmerie avec son chum inconscient. En entendant sa voix, elle s'était tournée vers lui, un regard mi-amusé, mi-apeuré.

Malfoy, quelqu'un pourrait nous surprendre à nous parler, ce n'est pas l'endroit propice pour…

Ferma-la dont pour deux secondes pis suis-moi sans poser de questions.

Sans rechigner davantage, la sorcière surdouée suivit le jeune blondinet et ils se retrouvèrent dans un placard à balais obscure.

Ma p'tite salope, je t'ai attendu vraiment longtemps dans ces toilettes pis j'me suis fait pogné par Hagrid à cause de toé!

Désolé mon cochon, mais Ron était inconscient et je…

Ah, pis je m'en criss, continue s'que t'avais pas terminé…

Draco n'avait jamais pensé pouvoir affirmer ça, mais les balais s'avérèrent être des choses très érotiques. Les deux jeunes sorciers passèrent la nuit la plus torride de leur existence. À l'aube, de peur de se faire repérer par Rusard et son minou, ils quittèrent discrètement le placard et se séparèrent pour regagner leur dortoir. Draco ne rencontra aucun obstacle et alla se coucher allégrement, mais Hermione, elle…

**Ron P.O.V.**

Quand notre cher roux s'éveilla, le soleil se levait. Il avait un mal de tête terrible et ne se rappelait pas trop trop ce qu'il avait fait la veille, mis à part qu'il avait été à Pré-au-lard avec Harry et que ce dernier avait dragué le prof de potions. Après ça, rien du tout, le néant total, ce qui ne changeait pas grand-chose à d'habitude en fait.

Après avoir subis une série de tests par l'infirmière, Ron pu enfin sortir et se rendre à son dortoir. Ça lui prit un certain temps à se réorienter, mais il arriva en un morceau devant la grosse dame. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'apercevoir… Hermione?!

Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici mon Hermionette en sucre d'orge chérie d'amour?

Oh, euh… hé bien… je… j'étais…

Tu reviens de me rendre une petite visite!

Oui! Oui oui, c'est ça!

Je t'aime tellement!

Et, naïvement, Ron se pencha pour embrasser sa dulcinée qui, elle, avait de nombreux regrets.

**Harry P.O.V.**

En se réveillant le matin dans son lit à baldaquin, un immense sourire illumina son visage: c'était aujourd'hui le grand jour! Le soir même, à 19h02 précisément, il avait sa date avec Rogue. Ouais, bon, c'était sensé être un cours d'occlu il ne savait plus trop quoi, mais il savait bien que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour le frencher sensuellement.

Sur ce, Harry se revêtit de sa robe de sorcier et alla gambader jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Il y rencontra Ron et Hermione qui se regardaient dans les yeux, malgré qu'ils fussent très petits et pochés, dut au grand manque de fatigue, constata-t-il.

Tabarnak, avez-vous dormi sa corde à linge?

Ben voyons dont, j'pas si épais que ça!, s'exclama Ron, outré.

Mais non Ronny chéri, c'est une expression moldue, ça veut dire qu'on a pas bien dormi. Et, en effet Harry, j'ai passé la nuit avec Ron à l'infirmerie.

Hum hum… Vous savez pas quoi hein? C'EST MA DATE AVEC ROGUE À SOIR!!!!!

Ses deux amis le regardèrent avec un big big big point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Ouiiiiii, y m'a proposé une date à Pré-au-lard! Bon, ok, c'est supposé être un cours d'occlumencie, mais j'le sais moi que c'est une date dans l'fond.

Hum… Harry…, commença Hermione, C'est peut-être pas ça que le prof pensait tsé…

Le jeune sorcier eut l'air d'avoir reçu un choc terrible. Une lueur d'espoir brisé venait de se former dans ses yeux et il demanda bêtement:

Ça veut dire que, quand y m'a dit que le directeur voulait qu'il m'enseigne l'occlumencie, c'était pas une proposition de date?

Ron et Hermione se raclèrent la gorge et regardèrent ailleurs, ne voulant pas être la personne qui pèterait la bulle du pauvre tit pit. Mais Harry les regardait toujours fixement, attendant une réponse. Finalement, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui et dit avec un sourire pas pentoute convaincant:

Mais oui…!

Rassuré, le jeune homme déjeuna gaiement, ne voyant pas les regards désolés que ses camardes lui lançait à la dérobé.

Pour Harry, la journée fut d'une lenteur! Il ne se pouvait tellement pu! Il crut plusieurs fois qu'il faudrait qu'il se glisse dans son lit pour pouvoir utiliser les dépliants de Sirius en toute discrétion. Finalement, la cloche annonça la fin de la journée et Harry se rua au dortoir pour pouvoir se préparer. Trois heures et demie plus tard, il fut fin prêt et se dirigea vers les cachots au bureau de Rogue. Il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon et toqua discrètement.

**Dumbledore**** P.O.V.**

Le directeur aimait bien avoir sa toilette personnelle. C'est pourquoi il allait souvent à la Salle sur demande pour avoir son propre cabinet avec du papier de toilette double épaisseur et des tits minous dessus. Pendant qu'il urinait debout, comme tout homme se doit de faire, il remarqua qu'un truc vert sortait de son vieil engin tout ratatiné. Il le regarda drôlement et murmura:

Il faudrait peut-être que j'en glisse un mot à Minerva…

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Le professeur venait de mettre du gel dans ses cheveux DÉJÀ gras pour la énième fois. Ce cours le rendait très nerveux, et pourtant, ce n'était que le petit prétentieux Potter… mais il était teeeeellement boooooooooo!!!! Alors, quand il entendit trois petits coups sur sa porte, il renversa accidentellement un immense pot de testicules de rat par terre et, naturellement, le pot se cassa sous l'impact. Sur ce, Harry entra et vit son professeur avec un testicule dans chaque main. Gêné, Rogue agita sa baguette magique (celle en bois je parle) et fit disparaître le tout.

Hum, bon, Monsieur Potter, vous êtes ici pour apprendre l'occlumencie, qui est l'art de repousser les intrus qui tentent de lire nos pensées. Croyez-vous être prêt à commencer?

Harry avait un petit air agar d'une personne qui écoute pas un criss de mot de s'que l'autre dit mais il acquiesça tout de même. Rogue le regarda fixement et prononça une formulre incompréhensible en agitant sa baguette. Le professeur vit son élève prendre un air lunatique et il entra dans ses pensées. Sondant rapidement ce qu'il voyait, le maître des potions aperçut un rêve où il figurait et décida d'aller voir de plus près. C'est à ce moment que Harry commença à résister et qu'il cria soudainement: '' PROTEGO''! Alors, le charme se retourna contre Rogue et…

**Harry P.O.V.**

Le jeune sorcier sentit l'intrus quitter son esprit et il se vit entrer dans celui de Rogue. C'est alors qu'apparut dans son champ de vision un rêve porno! Et il était dedans! Son professeur avait déjà fait un rêve pornographique entre lui et Harry! La bouche du jeune homme prit lentement une forme de O et les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. Puis, sans aucune hésitation, ils se sautèrent dessus… sans toutefois penser à verrouiller ou seulement fermer la porte…


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

**McGonagall P.O.V.**

À la fin de son cours de métamorphose, qui annonçait la fin de la journée, Minerva se dirigea vers la salle des professeurs dans le but de se faire une bonne tisane. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y trouver le jeune Malfoy!

Professeur!, dit-il avec un ton de voix qui faisait frémir la dame, Je dois vous voir de toute urgence dans votre bureau.

Le professeur vit une lueur d'espièglerie dans le regard de son élève. Elle sourit malicieusement et l'entraîna jusqu'à son bureau, où elle verrouilla la porte.

Monsieur Malfoy, que puis-je faire pour vous?

J'adore quand vous prenez ce ton autoritaire et pincé…

Et j'adore quand vous m'appelez professeur!

Emportés par une vague de désir incontrôlable, la vieille et le jeune fringant s'étendirent sur le bureau, sans porter aucune attention au liquide verdâtre qui sortit de leurs parties intimes…

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Hermione et Ron avaient passé la journée ensemble, leur main soudée l'une à l'autre. Ron avait sincèrement l'air amoureux, mais sa copine était rongée par les remords. Ce fut encore pire ce soir-là. Ils étaient seuls dans le dortoir puisque Harry était avec Rogue (et il n'était toujours pas revenu à minuit…) quand Ron se tourna vers elle et lui demanda maladroitement:

T'as envie de… tu sais de… faire… le truc là… tu comprends hein?

Pardon?

Tu fais exprès Hermionette! Tu sais… pour faire des bébés…

Oh! Oh Ron! Je… je sais pas…

La jeune fille aurait bien voulu, car elle aimait sincèrement Ron, malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait trompé avec deux hommes plusieurs fois. Avec lui, c'était une relation différente, pas seulement basée sur le sexe, et elle préférait que ça reste ainsi ; elle aimait Ron et baisait Malfoy et Dumbledore. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit finalement:

Ronny chéri… je ne peux pas.

Voyant la déception se peindre dans son visage, elle s'empressa d'ajouter:

Je ne prends pas encore la pilule et je ne fais pas confiance aux condoms, donc je préfère attendre. Dans un mois peut-être…

J'attendrai aussi longtemps qu'il faudra parce que je t'aime!

Hermione faillit lui crier par la tête qu'il était un mec naïf et cocu en plus d'être beaucoup trop sensible pour qu'un jour aucune fille ne veuille baiser avec lui, mais elle se retenue. Elle se contenta d'aller se coucher, prétextant un mal de tête, et Dieu sait qu'elle avait une de ces migraines…

**Cho P.O.V.**

La jeune chinoise attendait avec quelques autres élèves devant la Salle sur demande. Ce soir avait lieu la première réunion de l'armée de Dumbledore, mais leur leader était en retard… Il était minuit et quart et la réunion aurait dû commencer il y a déjà une bonne quinzaine de minutes, quand ils virent arriver au pas de course Hermione et Ron.

Harry n'est pas là?, demanda la sorcière frisée, à bout de souffle.

Non, ça fait très longtemps qu'on attend et toujours rien., rétorqua Cho.

Hermione et le roux se jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil interrogatif et se précipitèrent dans la direction des cachots.

**Ginny**** P.O.V.**

Encore une fois, la rouquine se promenait dans les corridors la nuit. Avec toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait vues, elle ne pouvait plus dormir sans faire d'horribles cauchemars. Elle c'était réfugiée dans les cachots ce soir car elle aimait la fraîcheur qu'il y avait. Ginny était maintenant près du bureau de son professeur des potions, quand elle entendit soudain de drôles de bruits en sortirent. La porte n'était pas fermée et elle s'avança, curieuse de voir ce qui se passait. Ron et Hermione arrivèrent en courant derrière elle et son frère cria: '' NON GINNY!!!!!!!!'', mais il était trop tard. La fillette avait vu le pire…

**Harry P.O.V.**

Harry vivait le rêve: la nuit qu'il avait si souvent rêvée d'avoir avec Rogue était devenue réalité, et il faut dire qu'il n'était pas déçu! Leur… truc tirait à sa fin quand ils furent tirés brutalement de leur léthargie. Un cri strident leur transperça les oreilles et, en se retournant, l'apprenti sorcier vit Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron, qui regardait leur corps emmêlés avec stupéfaction et dégoût, ainsi que peut-être une once de déception. Ensuite surgirent Hermione et Ron, qui n'osèrent même pas regarder dans leur direction et se contentèrent d'amener Ginny le plus loin possible. Toutefois, avant de s'en aller, Ron lui dit, la tête toujours tournée:

Oublie pas Harry, on t'attend pour la réunion de l'armée, hein…

Soudain très pressé, Harry se vêtit en vitesse et embrassa Rogue avant de quitter précipitamment. Alors qu'il arpentait les corridors de l'école, il se dit qu'il était vraiment amoureux de son amant crasseux.

**Ron P.O.V.**

Le roux ramena sa sœurette au dortoir des filles, espérant qu'elle se remettrait de ce choc. En effet, elle n'avait cessé de murmurer: '' Pourquoi Harry? On était fait pour être ensemble…''. Une fois qu'il l'eut couchée et bordée, en fermant la porte, il entendit le bruit distinctif de bouteilles qu'on débouche…

**Cho P.O.V.**

Enfin, après une demi-heure d'attente, Harry arriva. La chinoise le trouvait tellement sexy, surtout maintenant avec sa chevelure emmêlée… Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et il tenta de le lui renvoyer. Il était timide, c'était tellement chou! Ils entrèrent finalement dans la Salle sur demande, et ils y trouvèrent tout ce qui était nécessaire pour atteindre leur but principal: faire vivre un enfer à Ombrage.

Bon, commença Harry alors qu'Hermione et Ron les rejoignaient, désolé pour le retard. Le but de cette réunion est de trouver des idées pour combattre notre ennemie, Dolores Ombrage, professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Quelqu'un a des idées?

Les jumeaux levèrent la main en premier, naturellement.

On pourrait décrocher ses chats empaillés et jouer au Quidditch avec au prochain match!, déclarèrent-ils en chœur.

Excellente idée! Autre chose?

Et la réunion continua ainsi pendant une bonne heure. Alors que tout le monde quittait en baillant, Cho se retrouva seule avec Harry. C'était le moment ou jamais. Elle lui tapota l'épaule et attendit qu'il la regarde.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Cho semblait vouloir vraiment lui parler. Puisqu'il était un gentil garçon poli, il la regarda s'en lui dire les remarques chiantes qui lui brûlaient les lèvres.

Harry, minauda-t-elle en se dandinant devant lui, tu es vraiment très sexy ce soir…

Ne sachant trop quoi répondre, il acquiesça de la tête et continua à la fixer. Déstabilisée, mais pas pour autant muette, elle continua sur sa lancée.

Tu m'attires vraiment… et tes lèvres ont l'air tellement douces.

Harry avait vraiment peur maintenant: Cho était à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres et elle était vachement forte cette fille! Et puis soudain, elle l'embrassa! Et c'était vraiment dégoûtant embrasser une fille! Avec horreur, il entendit une voix glacée faire sursauter Cho.

Qu'est-ce que vous crisser?!


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

**Les jumeaux P.O.V.**

En revenant de la réunion de l'armée de Dumbledore, les jumeaux, repensant à l'idée qu'ils avaient proposée pour faire chier Ombrage, s'incrustèrent dans le bureau de cette dernière. Heureusement, elle dormait dans la chambre attenante à son bureau. Donc, sans faire de bruit, Fred et George se dépêchèrent à ramasser tous les chats, sans oublier de les bâillonner…

**Harry P.O.V.**

Harry se retourna lentement, les lèvres toujours tendues à cause du baiser de Cho. En parlant de cette dernière, elle avait l'air terrifiée et elle était aussi blanche que du lait. Tous les deux, ils dévisagèrent leur professeur de potions avec terreur.

**Rogue P.O.V.**

L'accro des potions, et maintenant petit ami d'Harry Potter, après son rendez-vous torride avec lui, avait tenté de compléter son mélange d'œil de souris et de jus de mouffette, mais il était incapable de se concentrer. Quel dommage que la petite Weasley les ait surpris en plein acte; en fait, avant son arrivée, c'était plutôt amusant… Bref, Rogue décida d'aller voir de quoi retournait cette ''réunion'' dont le roux avait parlée. En atteignant le troisième étage, il vit Ron et Hermione entrer précipitamment dans une pièce qui, après qu'ils soient passés, s'effaça aussitôt. Il fit le gay, euh pardon, le guet pendant une heure et enfin, il aperçu quelques élèves épuisés sortirent du même endroit. Profitant de la situation, il entra discrètement dans la pièce et se cacha du regard de tous. Il ne restait qu'Harry et cette pétasse de Cho. C'est alors qu'il vit la pire des horreurs: UNE ARAIGNÉE! Se retenant de ne pas crier comme une fillette, il se contenta de la pichenoter en sacrant. Mais, quand il regarda de nouveau son amoureux, il vit la petite chinoise en train de le frencher!!!! Furieux, il s'écria:

Qu'est-ce que vous crisser?

**Cho P.O.V.**

Elle était morte de peur. Elle ne savait pas comment Rogue avait fait pour entrer là, mais elle n'allait sûrement n'en tirer rien de bien, puisqu'Ombrage avait maintenant interdit les réunions de tout genre. Elle regrettait maintenant d'être rester pour embrasser Harry, même si cela avait été un moment magique.

Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Harry, espèce de pute?!

Surprise, elle s'aperçut que son professeur s'adressait à elle avec de tels mots. De quoi se mêlait-il? Elle avait bien le droit d'avoir une attirance pour un garçon! Il était là pour maintenir les règles de l'école, pas pour la surveiller comme si elle était une petite vierge pudique (ce qu'elle n'était pas)!

Et en quoi ça peut vous concerner?, répliqua-t-elle fougueusement.

En quoi ça me concerne?! À ce que je sache, c'est MOI son petit ami, c'est MOI qui a couché avec! T'as même pas le droit de poser tes yeux de garce sur lui!

Cho était sidérée. Harry et Rogue!!!! Depuis quand ça durait? Elle regarda le jeune sorcier d'un air incrédule.

Severus, chéri, tu n'aurais pas dû lui dire ça! Qui sait ce qu'elle fera?, dit-il d'une voix tendre mais empreinte d'anxiété.

En tout cas, vous pouvez être sûr que je vais en parler à la direction! Les relations élève/professeur sont totalement interdites, encore plus les relations gays! Vous serez renvoyé et…

CERTAINEMENT PAS!!!

Rogue, en rugissant ces mots, brandit sa baguette et, la pointant sur Cho, il prononça lentement la formule magique suivante: ''Avada Kedevra''.

**Ron P.O.V.**

Le jeune roux avait dormi d'un sommeil réparateur et rempli de conseils. En se levant en ce mardi matin, Ron savait pourquoi Hermione n'avait pas voulu coucher avec lui: il n'était pas assez expérimenté. Les femmes aimaient bien qu'un homme sache comment les «posséder». Mais comment pouvait-il résoudre son problème? C'est en feuilletant la _Gazette du sorcier_ au déjeuner qu'il vit l'annonce suivante:

_**Jeune prostituée magique offre ses services à garçons ou hommes recherchant expérience satisfaisante. Plaisir garanti ou condom remis.**_

C'EST-CE QU'IL ME FAUT!!!!!!

De quoi parles-tu Ronny chéri?, demanda Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil au journal.

Euh… Je… c'est pas ce que…

Oh! Tu veux des petits chatons, comme sur cette page?!

… OUI! Oui, c'est tout à fait ce qu'il me faut pour tenir compagnie à ma mère.

Mais, je croyais que ta mère détestait les chats…

…Oui, c'est vrai, mais… elle adore les massacrer et suspendre ensuite leur tête au-dessus de son lit.

Ah bon…

Alors que sa copine retournait à son jus de citrouille et ses œufs brouillés, Ron prétendit un arrêt aux toilettes et se rua à la volière, la petite annonce en main. Il empoigna son petit hibou, envoya une lettre à l'adresses indiquée et pitcha son hibou de toutes ses forces dans les airs. Il n'avait plus qu'à être au rendez-vous ce soir.

**McGonagall**** P.O.V.**

Encore une fois, avant le début des cours, la «respectable» dame alla au bureau du directeur, mais cette fois-ci avec une intention très sérieuse. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de cogner et entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.

Minerva! Je ne savais pas que vous aviez de telles envies si tôt le matin! Mon zouizoui n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillé, mais ça peut s'arranger…

Albus, ce n'est pas pour ce genre de choses que je suis venue, malgré que cela concerne tout de même votre… engin de reproduction hors-fonction. Avez-vous remarqué un certain liquide qui n'a rien à voir avec de l'urine s'en échapper?

Ah oui! C'est vrai! J'avais oublié de vous en parler avant notre dernière baise.

QUOI?! VOUS ÉTIEZ DÉJÀ AU COURANT ET VOUS N'EN AVEZ MÊME PAS TENU COMPTE AVANT DE FAIRE DES GALIPETTES?!

Mais calme-toi ma sado-maso préférée! C'est sûr que ce n'est pas super esthétique, mais ça ne me dérange pas!

As-tu seulement idée de ce que ça représente?

…Non…

C'EST UN I.T.S.! INFECTION TRANSMISSIBLE SEXUELLEMENT!!!! ON PEUT MOURIR DE CERTAINES DE CES CHOSES!

…Oh!

C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU TROUVES À DIRE?! OH! IMAGINE SI TU L'AURAIS TRANSMISE À UNE PERSONNE ENCORE CAPABLE DE SE REPRODUIRE!!! Oh misère…

McGonagall venait maintenant de prendre conscience que Draco Malfoy avait de très bonnes chances de l'avoir attrapée aussi.

De son côté, Dumbledore murmura:

Oui… Mademoiselle Granger devrait peut-être être mise au courant…

QUOI?! TU BAISES AUSSI AVEC HERMIONE GRANGER??!!!!!

Sur ce, McGonagall quitta la pièce, furieuse, ne se retournant que pour lui lancer: «Demain, minuit, salle des professeurs!».

Mais attend ma cochonne en déshabillé de cuirette! J'te jure que je pensais à toi quand je lui…

Mais c'était trop tard, elle avait déjà dévalé les escaliers, ne portant aucune attention à ce qu'il lui disait. Maintenant, cours de métamorphose avec les Serpentards. Elle devra en avertir le jeune Malfoy à la fin du cours… en croisant les doigts pour qu'il ne la convainque pas de faire d'autres «activités» plus… stimulantes.

**Hagrid**** P.O.V.**

Depuis ses aventures à Pré-au-lard, Hagrid était resté enfermé dans sa cabane à pleurer la mort de Crockdur. Il avait maintenant une preuve irréfutable qu'Ombrage était l'assassin: il avait trouvé un bonnet rose bonbon et un porte-clés en minou sur les lieux du crime. Ilavait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore à ce sujet, l'empressant de crisser cette Ombrage à la porte, mais le directeur devait avoir beaucoup d'autres préoccupations puisqu'il ne lui avait pas encore répondu.

Enfin, un beau mardi matin ensoleillé, le demi-géant avait décidé de sortir de son trou et il était allé se promener dans le château. En fait, ses pas le menèrent au bureau d'Ombrage, où il avait l'intention de la tabasser! Mais ses vœux ne purent se réaliser car la professeur était déjà occupée… avec une autre professeur…qui était Trelawney… et bon, il faisait des trucs qu'Hagrid ne croyait jamais voir dans sa vie, mais qui le passionnèrent, et il décida donc de rester pour les espionner.

Monsieur Hagrid, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez?

Le garde-chasse se retourna brusquement, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait ses lunettes d'approche des yeux du professeur Rogue.

Oh, bonjour professeur! C'est une belle journée n'est-ce pas! Oui, je vois que vous en profitez pour… sortir le corps d'une élève…

En effet, Rogue traînait derrière sa cape le corps inerte de Cho. Tassant une mèche de cheveux de sa vue, il regarda Hagrid avec un regard mauvais.

Ça vous dérange?!, lui cria-t-il.

Non non professeur! Vous pouvez disposer de vos corps d'enfants morts selon votre bon désir!

Parfait! Je pensais justement aller l'enterrer dans votre potager. Vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient HEIN!?

Non non non, pas du tout! Vous pouvez même aller chier dans mes toilettes, tout est parfait!

Bien. Pas un mot de tout cela à qui que se soit, c'est bien clair, espèce de gros tas de marde?!

Très clair! Bonne journée professeur!

Salut innocent de saint-siboire de calvaire.

**Harry P.O.V.**

L'apprenti-sorcier vit arriver son maître des potions depuis le potager d'Hagrid. Quand son amoureux eut fini d'enterrer la chinoise, il lui dit d'un ton inquiet:

On devrait peut-être la mettre ailleurs…

Ben non! Cet innocent m'a donné sa bénédiction.

Ah… Et tu crois que c'était nécessaire de la tuer?

Per sonne n'a le droit de te toucher à part moi. De toute façon, elle a même pas souffert. Allez, embrasse-moi au lieu de dire des niaiseries.

Harry s'exécuta, mais les arguments de son amant n'avaient point réussi à le convaincre.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

**Ron P.O.V.**

Le soir était venu et le rouquin n'avait glissé mot de sa rencontre avec la pute magique à personne, même pas Harry. Il avait fait comme si de rien était avec Hermione, mais il s'était juré de ne plus jamais lui jouer dans le dos: il l'aimait trop pour ça et il se sentait terriblement coupable. De toute façon, c'était pour le bien de leur relation qu'il faisait cela, donc on ne pouvait pas vraiment lui reprocher de ne rien faire pour elle.

Bref, peu avant son rendez-vous de minuit, ses frères jumeaux, Fred et George, vinrent le voir et lui chuchotèrent:

Viens Ron, y faut qu'on te montre de quoi!

Le jeune homme les suivit, curieux de savoir de quoi il retournait. Ils l'entraînèrent dans leur dortoir et lui montrèrent un tas de poils.

C'est quoi, vous allez vous partir une entreprise de fourrure «asteur»?

Ben non épais! C'est les chats empaillés d'Ombrage! On y a volés pis on leur a foutu un bâillon sa yeule pour qu'ils arrêtent de miauler. Le prochain match est demain, on voulait juste que tu sois au courant pis que t'avertisse Harry qu'on les a.

C'est bon! En plus, on joue contre les Serpentards; ses p'tits chouchous sauront pu quoi faire!!

Et il sortit de la pièce, complètement hilare, et se dirigea vers la salle des sortilèges, l'endroit de son rendez-vous. Il avait heureusement réussi à caser Hermione avec sa sœur Ginny (supposément pour lui tenir compagnie et l'empêcher de virer suicidaire, ce qui était vrai en un sens) ; il n'aurait donc pas à se soucier d'elle.

Quand il arriva à la salle de classe, la pute magique était déjà là. Dieu qu'elle était sexy!

Salut!. lui minauda-t-elle d'un ton hyper sensuel. Tu sais, les roux, ça m'excite…

Ron n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot qu'elle l'embrassa à pleine bouche et verrouilla la porte.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Pendant qu'elle était en pleine séance de Scrabble avec Ginny, qui en fait ne participait pas et reluquait plutôt la bouteille de vodka un peu plus loin, Hermione vit un hibou noir se poser sur le bord de la fenêtre du dortoir des filles. Intriguée, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et prit le message que l'oiseau lui tendait.

_Hermione,_

_Nous devons nous rencontrer de toute urgence à la salle de métamorphose cette nuit à minuit. _

_Avec tous mes sentiments distingués et cochons_

_Albus__Dumbledore_

La sorcière arborait une expression soucieuse: pourquoi devait-il la voir? Si c'avait été pour un peu de «sport», le lieu de rendez-vous aurait été dans son bureau, mais là, dans la salle de métamorphose? Il n'avait pas peur qu'ils se fassent surprendre par McGonagall?

En se retournant pour annoncer son départ à Ginny, Hermione vit la fillette déjà pendue au bout de sa bouteille de vodka.

Peu importe., murmura-t-elle tout bas, avant de quitter le dortoir et de se diriger vers la salle de classe.

**Draco**** P.O.V.**

La journée avait passé très normalement pour le jeune Malfoy. Il n'avait nullement vu de professeur de potions en pleine reproduction ou de semi-géant en train d'espionner des lesbiennes. Par contre, Ombrage, après s'être départie de Trelawney, l'avait rencontré pour lui faire une proposition assez alléchante (et non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe, bande d'obsédés!!!)…

Monsieur Malfoy! Quel plaisir de vous voir!

Vous vouliez me parler professeur?

Oui! Je voulais discuter d'une petite brigade que je vais organiser pour m'aider à surveiller les petits délinquants.

Le professeur Dumbledore approuve cela?

Oh, le directeur n'a plus vraiment la tête à grand-chose… Enfin bref, je voulais savoir si vous seriez à en faire parti. Vous auriez le pouvoir de retirer autant de points que vous voudrez et de faire ce qui vous tente.

Avec joie!

Draco était donc devenu membre de la brigade d'Ombrage. Mais, pendant qu'il se pavanait avec son petit insigne, son professeur de métamorphose cette fois le prit en privé.

Malfoy! Ne me regardez pas avec ces yeux doux, c'est très urgent! Venez ce soir dans cette même salle à minuit, je dois vous parlez de quelque chose! Maintenant, sortez vite!

Et le jeune homme fut repoussé dans le corridor sans avoir compris quoi que se soit de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Suivant les conseils de sa deuxième dulcinée, à minuit tapant, il se dirigea vers la salle de métamorphose. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand, en ouvrant ladite porte, il y trouva, non seulement McGonagall, mais Hermione et Dumbledore!!!! Ce dernier affichait un air calme et sourit en disant:

Bien! Maintenant que nous sommes tous là, Minerva et moi pouvons vous dire que nous sommes tous atteints de la gonorrhée!

**Harry P.O.V.**

Depuis l'enterrement de Cho dans le jardin d'Hagrid, le «survivant» évitait le plus possible son amant. Rogue lui faisait peur ces derniers temps ; il semblait possessif à l'extrême et, après une retenue qu'il lui avait donné pour être seul avec lui, il lui avait montré une bague de fiançailles qu'il avait achetée pour quand Harry aurait terminé ses études! Le garçon avait tenté d'en parler à son meilleur ami, mais Ron semblait plutôt sur la presse cette journée-là. Quant à Hermione, il ne se voyait pas vraiment lui parler de sa relation gay… Mais peut-être que Nick, le fantôme de Gryffondor, pouvait l'aider! Alors qu'il gambadait dans les corridors à le recherche de celui-ci, il fonça droit dans nul autre que… Rogue.

Harrynouchet! Ça faisait une éternité que je te cherchais criss! T'étais où tabarnak?!

Oh Roggy! Ah! J'étais… couché! Je suis assez malade (toux).

Pauvre chou! Viens, je vais te donner une potion.

Non non, c'est correct, je vais aller me coucher et…

J'AI DIT VIENS T'EN SACREMENT D'CALISS DE MARDE!

…Ok…

Pendant qu'il buvait la potion, Harry songeait qu'il devrait vraiment en parler avec son petit ami, et décida de s'exécuter.

Chéri…

Hum?

Tu ne trouves pas que tuer Cho, c'était un peu trop?

Potty, nous en avons déjà parlé, je t'aime et personne ne peut t'avoir.

Oui je comprends… mais la bague de fiançailles, c'est pas trop exagérée aussi?

C'est quoi, TU M'AIMES PAS ASSEZ POUR M'ÉPOUSER??!!! J'SUIS PAS AVEC TOÉ JUSTE POUR FOURRER HARRY, TU COMPRENDS PAS ÇA CRISS QU'UN HOMME AILLE DES VRAIS SENTIMENTS!!!!!

BEN OUI MAIS TU COMPRENDS PAS QUE J'SUIS PAS PRÊT À ÇA CRISS!!!!

Rogue regarda son amoureux avec un air de surprise: c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un entendait Harry Potter sacrer!!!

Severus, continua-t-il, je crois que notre relation n'est pas faite pour aller plus loin. J'me suis trompé ; t'es pas l'homme de ma vie.

Retenant le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge, Harry se précipita hors de la classe en direction de son lit, ne pouvant ainsi voir Rogue qui fondait en larmes.

**Ginny**** P.O.V.**

Enfin! La collante était partie! Depuis le départ d'Hermione, Ginny avait vidé au moins deux bouteilles de vodka et une demi-bouteille de rhum et elle voyait maintenant la salle commune tourner très vite. Elle décida soudainement d'aller trouver Luna dans le dortoir des Serdaigles et elle se dirigea vers la sortie d'un pas incertain. En fait, vu son état d'ébriété, elle se perdit dans les couloirs de l'école et se ramassa au bout de celui de métamorphose. La rouquine ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qui se présentait à ses yeux. Puis, son cerveau capta l'information qui lui était transmise et Ginny cria de toutes ses forces, faisant sursauter une femme qu'elle identifia comme étant une pute magique ainsi que… Rusard! C'était déjà totalement dégoûtant de les voir en plein démonstration sexuelle, mais en plus un liquide verdâtre s'échappait du machin reproductif de Rusard! Complètement paniquée, Ginny s'enfuit tant bien que mal d'où elle était venue mais, le choc ne l'aillant pas désoûlée, elle réussit à se perdre encore et atterrit dans la salle de métamorphose où elle vit… une méga orgie entre Dumbledore, McGonagall, Malfoy et Hermione, des traînées vertes un peu partout! La jeune rousse, ne s'étant faite repérer par aucun des membres de l'orgie, referma la porte et s'endormit dans un petit coin noir du corridor.

**Colin P.O.V.**

Colin Crivey se promenait dans les corridors, ce soir-là, dans le but de prendre des photos d'Harry Potter qui, disait-on, avait une relation avec le professeur Rogue. Bref, il gambadait dans le corridor de métamorphose quand il croisa soudainement Miss Teigne, la chatte de Rusard.

Salut toi!, lui dit-il innocemment, les palettes par en-avant.

Pour toute réponse, l'animal montra ses crocs et lui cracha droit dans l'œil.

Aïe! Aïe! Ça chauffe!! Mon œil devient vert! À l'aide!

Se fiant à son autre œil, Colin réussit finalement à atteindre l'infirmerie et se fit examiner par Madame Pomfresh.

Mon petit, lui demanda-t-elle d'un air soucieux, comment avez-vous attrapé la gonorrhée dans l'œil?

* * *

Merci à tous pour les merveilleuses reviews! J'ai vu que plusieurs Français lisaient ma fik et ne comprenaient pas trop les termes "osti", "tabarnak", "calisse" et "criss". Ce sont des sacres québécois, alors c'est normal que vous ne compreniez pas loll! Ça m'a bien fait rire! Ce sont des mots aussi "vulgaire" que le sont pour vous "putain" et "merde". C'est pour ça que Rogue les utilise fréquemment parce que je le vois comme un homme vulgaire lol! Merci encore et bonne lecture! 


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE 10

**Ginny**** P.O.V.**

En plein milieu de la nuit, la jeune rousse fut éveillée par une série de miaulements. Devant elle, elle aperçut Miss Teigne en train de licher à un endroit intime un autre chat qui avait un pelage très spécial: autour de ses yeux se dessinait une forme qui ressemblait à une monture de lunettes.

- Très réussi votre transformation professeur McGonagall., murmura Ginny avant de s'assoupir de nouveau.

**Dumbledore**** P.O.V.**

Après l'arrivé de Draco, plusieurs événements s'étaient enchaînés très rapidement. Premièrement, Minerva et lui leur avaient expliqué en quoi ils étaient tous en danger et que le directeur (c'est-à-dire lui-même) avait déjà envoyé un hibou à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste pour les prévenir de leur arrivé imminente. Ensuite, Hermione avait parlé d'abstinence et cela avait réveillé en lui un refus catégorique. Il avait alors empoigné McGonagall et s'était mis à lui faire l'amour comme il ne l'avait jamais fait. Ne voulant pas être en reste, Draco et Hermione avaient fait de même et le reste était advenu de lui-même. Maintenant qu'il était de retour dans son bureau en ce mercredi matin, il avait convoqué le professeur Ombrage pour lui offrir le poste de remplaçante à la direction pendant son absence et celle de McGonagall. Il préférait ne pas confier cette tâche à Severus car il avait l'air très soucieux ces temps-ci.

- Alors Dolores, acceptez-vous de me remplacer pendant mon court séjour à Ste-Mangouste?

- Avec plaisir monsieur le directeur!!!!!!!, répondit-elle avec un enthousiasme évidant.

- Parfait! Maintenant, sortez de mon bureau, j'ai mes valises à terminer.

Une fois que la dame rose bonbon se fut éclipsée, Albus termina ses bagages en ajoutant son vibrateur pour hommes…

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Après la nuit qu'elle avait vécue, la sorcière en herbe était épuisée. Quand elle s'éveilla le lendemain matin, le match de Quidditch allait bientôt commencer. Elle se prépara et courut ensuite dans les corridors pour arriver au terrain à temps. Malheureusement, au cours de sa course, elle heurta quelque chose de grand et de dur, et elle fut entraînée dans la salle des trophées.

- Draco?! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'passe? Tu sais bien qu'après ce qu'on a appris hier, on ne peut plus…

- Ça n'a rien à voir, innocente! Je fais maintenant parti de la brigade d'Ombrage (il mit en évidence la petite insigne sur sa poitrine) et je t'ai vue courir dans les couloirs. Je retire donc voyons…

- NON! Allons Malfoy, tu pourrais faire une exception… pour moi, celle qui t'a apporté tellement de plaisirs sexuels.

- Hummm… Oui, c'est assez vrai., dit-il en se penchant vers ses lèvres.

- Quels autres plans Ombrage a-t-elle en tête?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

- Hé bien… Seulement pour savoir. Je pourrais te donner quelque chose en échange…

- Il me semblait qu'on devait être abstinent?

- Ah! Fuck off!

**Ron P.O.V.**

Le rouquin avait passé une nuit très… instructive. L'avantage de cette pute qui lui donnait le qualificatif de magique était qu'elle prenait l'apparence que le client voulait. Donc, Ron avait bel et bien couché avec Hermione! Il sortit de la classe plus instruit que jamais, quand soudain, il vit sa jeune sœur Ginny endormie dans un coin, encore ivre morte. «Il faudra que j'en glisse un mot à Hermione: elle était sensée la surveiller!» se dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras et la menant dans son lit. Quand il entra enfin dans le dortoir des garçons, Ron vit Harry accroupit dans son lit, sanglotant.

- Voyons Harry, qu'est-ce qui a?

- J'ai sacré Rogue là. Ça allait pu bien…

- Ben comment ça? Tu l'aimes encore?

- Oui.

- Il t'aime encore?

- Je crois.

- Ben y'est où le calisse de problème!

- Il voulait qu'on se fiance mais je…je…

- Mais t'as aucune raison valable de le laisser. Vraiment, tu me perds totalement!

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais se mit à pleurer plus fort et Ron, se sentant coupable, l'autorisa à se coucher en tite boule dans son lit, «À condition que tu me pognes pas les fesses comme la dernière fois!».

Le lendemain matin, son ami et lui étaient en pleine forme pour leur match de Quidditch, version chats empaillés. À peine furent-ils entrés dans les vestiaires qu'ils furent accueillis par les reste de l'équipe brandissant la gang de chats. Quelques minutes avant que le match ne débute, Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers les gradins ; heureusement, Hermione venait tout juste de s'installer à côté de Luna, l'air un peu échevelé…

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Le professeur de potions avait pleuré toute la nuit et aurait continué s'il n'avait pas été obligé d'aller au match de Quidditch.«Au moins, je pourrai regarder Potty de loin.», pensa-t-il alors qu'il s'assoyait dans le gradin réservé aux membres du personnel. Finalement, les joueurs des deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain et Rogue eut le regard tellement fixé sur l'attrapeur de Gryffindor que rien d'autre ne vint troubler sa vue. Ce ne fut que quand Dolores Ombrage poussa un cri à fendre l'air qu'il se rendit compte que les habituels Souaffles avaient été remplacés par les chats qui se trouvaient dans le bureau de ladite professeur auparavant. L'homme aux cheveux gras sourie et ne fit plus attention à Ombrage qui s'égosillait, comme la plupart des gens.

**Ombrage P.O.V.**

Ce mercredi aurait été le plus beau de sa vie si cette stupide équipe de Quidditch n'avait pas pris ses chats pour jouer avec!!!! Certes, elle s'était rendue compte que ses belles décorations avaient disparu, mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elles étaient passées là!

- Mes osti d'tabarnak de criss de p'tits calisses!

Elle tourna sur elle-même, cherchant l'appui d'un de ses collègues dans le gradin, mais personne ne lui fit seulement un sourire pour l'assurer de son soutien! Même pas Sibylle, sa fidèle compagne de… chambre… Rouge de colère, elle se promit que tous ses petits salauds allaient payer quand Dumbledore et McGonagall auraient quitté l'école.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE 11

**Harry P.O.V.**

Il c'était avéré que les chats empaillés faisaient d'excellents Souaffles et l'équipe de Gryffondor menait de 20 points. Harry n'avait toujours pas repéré le Vif d'or, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Malfoy, qui était arrivé juste à temps au match, cherchait également la petite balle avec avidité, espérant faire gagner son équipe malgré les poursuiveurs aucunement dotés d'un don pour viser. L'apprenti sorcier aux lunettes entendait d'ici Ombrage hurler sa colère et il devait avouer que ça l'amusait bien. Soudain, juste au-dessus de l'oreille de Katie Bell, il vit un éclair doré. Il mit son balai à pleine vitesse dans cette direction, suivit de près par Draco, et enfin, il sentit la solide forme ronde au creux de sa main. En revenant en chandelle, le poing en l'air, pour bien montrer qu'il avait le Vif d'or, Harry se retrouva face au gradin du personnel, et il croisa immanquablement le regard de Rogue. Aussitôt, son sourire s'effaça et ses yeux s'emplirent d'eau. Mais, pendant une fraction de seconde, le professeur en question lui sourit, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était fier de sa victoire, et il reprit rapidement son air froid et indifférent. Ce ne fut que quand il eut quitté son banc qu'Harry se résigna à le suivre du regard et consentit à faire la fête avec ses coéquipiers.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Pendant tout le match, la jeune surdouée s'était accrochée à Luna comme si sa vie en dépendait à chaque fois qu'un des chats s'approchait de Ron. Quand Harry remonta en flèche, le Vif d'or dans sa main, elle déboula une couple de marches et se jeta littéralement sur son roux préféré.

- J'SUIS TELLEMENT FIÈRE DE TOI MON RONNY D'AMOUR!

- ON A GAGNÉ HERMINOUCHETTE! ON A GAGNÉ!!!

Ne pouvant plus contenir leur joie, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. La repoussant un peu, Ron la regarda avec ses si beaux yeux bleus et lui dit:

- On va pouvoir fêter ça dans le dortoir si ça t'intéresse…

- Ce soir?

- Ben… oui, pourquoi? Y'a quelque chose qui va pas? Dis-moi pas que t'as toujours pas pris la pilule après tout ce temps!

- Non, c'est pas ça Ron, c'est juste que… J'avais oublié de te dire…

-Hermione prit une grande inspiration et chassa les larmes qui lui embrouillaient la vue; elle aimait tellement Ron, elle n'avait jamais voulu le blesser et ce moment était particulièrement difficile.

- Je dois me rendre à Ste-Mangouste Ron. Je pars ce soir et je n'ai aucune idée de quand je vais revenir.

- T'es malade? Est-ce que c'est grave? Pourquoi tu m'en as pas parlé avant?

- C'était déjà très difficile, comprend-moi! J'ai… j'ai la gonorrhée, et oui, c'est assez urgent que ce soit soigné le plus rapidement possible.

- La gonorrhée? Mais comment tu… On a jamais… À moins que… Non!

- Si…

Hermione pleurait maintenant de voir son copain avec un air aussi déstabilisé.

- J'suis désolé Ron, c'a l'a jamais été dans mes intentions de te faire du mal, c'est juste que… notre amour est tellement fort, je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit brisée par le sexe, et je me rends compte maintenant que j'ai fait une erreur.

- Mais t'étais pas obligée de coucher avec un autre homme!

- Tu as raison… C'est arrivé sans que je le veuille!

- Et tu crois que je vais croire ça? De toute façon, oublie ça, tu pars. Mais je peux pas te garantir que notre relation pourra continuer à ton retour.

Et, à la plus grande horreur d'Hermione, il lui reprit la bague de fiançailles qu'il lui avait glissée au doigt quelques jours plus tôt, et il partit sans se retourner vers elle. Toujours en pleurs, elle se dirigea chez Hagrid, où elle pleura tout le reste de la journée, avant de rejoindre Draco, Dumbledore et McGonagall dans le hall pour partir vers Ste-Mangouste.

**Ginny**** P.O.V.**

La malheureuse rousse n'était pas allée voir le match: un terrible mal de tête l'avait réveillée et elle se sentait tellement malade qu'elle préféra vomir dans son lit plutôt que sur des élèves. Ce ne fut que vers midi qu'elle entendit du bruit et la porte de son dortoir claquer.

- Aïe! Ma tête! Fait attention quand même!

- Ne recevant aucune réponse, elle leva sa tête et vit son frère Ron qui pleurait au coin du lit.

- Ben voyons Ron, qu'est-ce qui a?

- Hermione… elle m'a trompé…

- Oh! C'est terrible. Du rhum?

Son frère la regarda d'un air dégoûté et, prenant cela pour un «non», Ginny haussa les épaules et bu au moins la moitié de la bouteille d'un trait. Le regard un peu plus vitreux et la voix pâteuse, elle reporta son attention sur le roux et prononça:

- Anyway, y'a Lavande qui a toujours l'air de vouloir fourrer avec toé à n'importe quel moment, fak t'as même pas à t'en faire!

- Sacrement Ginny! Tu réalises pas que je l'aime!!!

Pour toute réaction, sa sœur vida le reste de la bouteille et rota.

- Tu me fais chier espèce de… d'ivrogne! C'est ça que t'es! Juste une soûlonne bonne à rien! Tu sais où que je t'envoie à la fin du trimestre? En désintoxication!

Puis, il quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte une fois de plus, et Ginny se recoucha, comme si personne n'était jamais venu lui parler.

**Ombrage P.O.V.**

Après le match de Quidditch, Ombrage avait été faire joyeusement ses boîtes et s'était ensuite installée dans son nouveau bureau après la tombée du jour. Une fois qu'elle eut replacé amoureusement ses chats (ils lui avaient été redonnés, malgré que le directeur ait trouvé la plaisanterie très amusante), elle avait convoqué sur le champ le jeune Potter ; peu lui importait qu'il soit en train de fêter sa victoire ou pas, il devait payer!

Finalement, quelqu'un cogna à la porte et Harry apparut dans la pièce. La dame sourit férocement et lui ordonna de s'asseoir en face d'elle.

- Comme vous pouvez voir, Monsieur Potter, commença-t-elle, j'ai remis mes MERVEILLEUX chats en place, dans mon nouveau bureau de DIRECTRICE! Cela amène le pourquoi de votre visite ici. Comment avez-vous fait pour me voler mes chats adorés?

- Ce n'est pas moi madame.

- Sale menteur! Je sais bien que c'est vous, vous les détestez!

- Et je ne suis pas le seul, je vous l'assure!

- Criss d'arrogant! Attendez, revenez vous asseoir ici immédiatement!

En effet, le jeune sorcier c'était levé pour quitter la pièce, jusqu'à ce qu'Ombrage prenne la parole, ce qui le fit arrêter net.

- Et la jeune Cho Chang, où est-elle? Vous allez me dire encore une fois que vous ne savez rien? Mais cette fois, ce n'est certainement pas toute l'école qui a été vue en train de l'embrasser, hum?

La cruelle femme sourit de l'effet qu'elle avait produit. Il s'était retourné lentement, tentant de contrôler l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Finalement, il prononça les mots:

- Oui, je le sais.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Il avait dit ces mots sans vraiment réfléchir. Maintenant, Ombrage le regardait avec sa face de crapaud et attendait évidemment une réponse plus complète. Malgré la peine qu'il lui avait faite et qu'il ait dit qu'il n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, Harry tenait à protéger Rogue d'un éventuel renvoi.

- Alors, monsieur Potter, où est-elle?

- Dans… c'est-à-dire… dans le potager d'Hagrid.

- Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

- Je crois que… j'ai vu…

Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il allait faire ça à un de ses meilleurs amis, mais entre l'amour et l'amitié, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Hagrid l'a enterrée dans son potager à citrouilles.

- Pardon? Vous dites qu'il l'a tuée avant de l'enterrer?

- Ben… Non, j'ai juste que je l'ai vu l'enterrer, j'sais pas si c'est lui qui l'a tuée…

- Hum hum… Hey bien, merci pour votre collaboration monsieur Potter. Vous pouvez disposer.

Soulagé de s'en être tiré sans retenue, Harry quitta le bureau, mais il entendit également Ombrage murmura dans sa barbe: «Je vais enfin pouvoir renvoyer ce gros calisse de géant à marde!!!Yes!».

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Ce soir-là, Severus Rogue s'était décidé à regarder la cassette vidéo de surveillance du magasin à friandises à Pré-au-lard. Effectivement, il adorait se voir insulter la vendeuse ou des clients et prenait des notes quant aux sacres trop répétés ou à certains moments de faiblesse. Mais, cette fois, il fut cruellement dérangé par un hibou tapant à sa fenêtre. Il l'ouvrit brutalement, empoigna l'animal en lui criant:«QU'EST-CE TU ME VEUX CRISS!» et il prit la lettre avant de laisser le pauvre oiseau s'envoler. À sa grande surprise, la lettre était de la nouvelle directrice.

_Très cher __Severus_

_J'aurais besoin que vous m'accompagniez ce soir à la cabane du professeur __Hagrid__ à 19h__. Il semblerait que le corps de la disparue Cho Chang s'y trouverait et je préfère être accompagnée pour renvoyer ce genre… d'homme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

_Sincèrement vôtre_

_Dolores Ombrage, _

_DIRECTRICE__ de __Poudlard__ et envoyée du ministère de la Magie._

L'inquiétude se peignait dans son visage gras. Avait-elle découvert que c'était lui le meurtrier? Sûrement pas puisqu'elle parlait du renvoie d'Hagrid, et non du sien. À moins que ce ne soit une ruse? Et qui lui avait confié sa super cachette? Une seule personne autre que lui la connaissait et c'était… non, il ne lui ferait pas ça! Enfin, maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, peut-être que si… Une seule solution s'imposait: il devait aller avec cette Ombrage, et il devait y aller maintenant.

Elle l'attendait dans le hall de l'école et ils partirent à l'extérieur sans échanger un mot. Une fois la cabane en bois en vue, Rogue prit finalement la parole.

- Dolores, pourquoi croyez-vous que Mlle Chang se trouve là-bas?

- Il se trouve qu'un élève aurait vu ce rustre enterrer la pauvre jeune fille. Il est donc de mon devoir d'aller vérifier.

- Bien sûr.

Donc, Harry avait fait passer cela sur le dos d'un de ses amis. Très noble pour quelqu'un qui croyait qu'il était trop possessif. Donc, Rogue alla frapper à la porte en bois, toutes inquiétudes l'ayant quitté. Hagrid ouvrit, jetant sa massive ombre sur eux et les salua avec un air interrogatif.

- Monsieur Hagrid, dit Ombrage en restant bien cachée derrière Rogue, nous sommes venus pour vérifier votre potager. Il semble qu'un élève vous ait vu enterrer Mlle Cho Chang qui a disparu depuis quelques jours déjà.

Severus vit le regard d'Hagrid de poser sur lui, mais il exprimait plutôt de la crainte que de la colère.

- Oh, je vois… Hey bien, allons-y.

Il les mena à son potager et la nouvelle directrice agita sa baguette pour que la terre se retourne d'elle-même. Et, en effet, au milieu des citrouilles se trouvait le corps sale et cassé de Cho Chang, les bras en croix.

- Merci, monsieur Hagrid, cela répond à mon interrogation. Maintenant, je vous avise que vous êtes expulsé de l'enceinte de Poudlard à tout jamais.

Le semi-géant se jeta face contre terre, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'il pouvait. Alors que le professeur Rogue et Ombrage retournait au château, il s'écria:

- VOUS FINIREZ MAL! TRÈS MAL!


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE 12

**Les jumeaux P.O.V.**

Une réunion de l'A.D. avait été annoncée à la dernière minute. Il était trois heures du matin et tout le monde était réuni autour d'Harry.

- Désolé de vous avoir réveillé si tôt, mais nous devons agir de toute urgence. J'ai été voir Hagrid lors d'une sortie nocturne et Ombrage l'a renvoyé à tout jamais de l'enceinte de Poudlard! Il préparait ses valises quand je suis arrivé.

- Mais c'est injuste!

- C'est une osti d'calisse de grosse vache!

- J'ai une autre information à transmettre., continua Harry quand le silence fut revenu, Hermione a laissé à Hagrid une enveloppe à me remettre. Il s'agit d'informations ultrasecrètes sur Ombrage que nous pouvons utiliser contre elle. Nous savons donc maintenant que la nouvelle directrice couche avec Trelawney (un frisson de dégoût parcouru l'assistance). Elle est étrangement attiré par les personnes qui portent de grosses lunettes, et ne vous en faites pas, les miennes ne sont pas assez grosses, Dieu merci! Bref, quelqu'un a une idée pour lui faire payer tout ça?

- Nous!, s'exclamèrent finalement les jumeaux Weasley. Nous allons nous acheter des lunettes bon marché et on va la séduire. On s'occupe du reste mais on peut vous garantir que vous allez être hautement satisfaits.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, Fred et George s'occuperont de ce coup-là. La séance est levée!

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent donc la pièce en se jetant un regard démoniaque qui cachait des idées tout aussi diabolique…

**Ron P.O.V.**

Depuis le départ d'Hermione, le rouquin n'était plus lui-même: il passait ses journées à se morfondre et à sangloter dans son lit. C'était tellement injuste qu'elle l'ait trompé, lui qui faisait tout pour lui plaire!

Il avait réussi tant bien que mal à se rendre à la réunion urgente de l'A.D. ; de toute façon, il n'arrivait plus à dormir, alors ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Il écouta ce qu'Harry disait avec un intérêt détaché, jusqu'à ce que le nom d'Hermione soit prononcé ; à ce moment, il partit dans ses pensées des instants heureux qu'il avait passés avec elle. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui? À la fin de la séance, il suivit la foule et retourna se coucher en cuillère dans son lit pour pleurer sa peine.

**Ombrage P.O.V.**

Dolores adorait les jeudis, allez savoir pourquoi. En plus, elle avait un cours avec les Gryffondors ; elle aurait peut-être le bonheur de faire chier encore le jeune Potter! Elle s'apprêtait donc à partir dans sa classe, quand quelqu'un cogna à la porte de son bureau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir les jumeaux Weasley et, oh! Orgasme, ils portaient de terriblement grosses lunettes.

- Je… euh… Oui?

- On voudrait vous parler, est-ce qu'on peut entrer?

La dame rose les laissa passer, le regard dans l'beurre. Une fois la porte refermée, George la fixa d'un regard aguicheur et murmura:

- Approchez professeur, on aurait quelque chose à vous montrer…

En même temps, Fred faisait mine de déboutonner son pantalon. Vivement intéressée, Ombrage s'approcha très près d'eux et, à l'instant où sa jupe tomba sur le plancher, les deux frères lui rentrèrent un dildo de20 cm de diamètre qui la défonça. Peu de temps après, la si détestée directrice rendit son dernier souffle.

**Harry P.O.V.**

On était vendredi après-midi et tous les élèves étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle pour un examen. Les jumeaux Weasley l'avaient averti qu'ils préparaient un coup d'éclat pour ce matin-là. De son côté, Ron avait bien été obligé de sortir de son lit pour son test, et Harry espérait que les conneries de ses frères lui remonteraient le moral.

Alors qu'il complétait une question particulièrement difficile de son exam de métamorphose, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée pour que tous les élèves voient… non, c'était impossible! Tous pris par une curiosité grandissante, ils quittèrent leur examen, même le professeur surveillant, pour aller voir de quoi il retournait. Harry en resta bouche bée. Le professeur courut en direction des cachots, mais personne ne le vit vraiment. Au-dessus des portes de la Grande Salle, parmi les nombreuses règles qu'elle avait instaurées, était suspendue par les pieds Dolores Ombrage, morte. Le temps que l'information se rende à leur jeune cerveau, tous les élèves se mirent à hurler de joie et à acclamer les jumeaux, qui étaient maintenant apparus en balai volant.

- Maintenant que notre œuvre est accomplie, déclarèrent-ils, nous pouvons quitter l'école, mais pas sans avoir lancé nos feux d'artifices spécial Weasley.

Sur ce, ils firent éclater de spectaculaires feux d'artifices qui prirent des formes de licornes, de dragons ou d'oiseaux de toutes sortes. Mais, comme toutes bonnes choses, cela tourna assez mal…

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Il était en train de faire le rêve le plus pornographique de son existence quand un surveillant d'examen surgit précipitamment dans son bureau.

- OSTI D'CRISS DE TABARNAK!!!!, cria-t-il en postillonnant fortement, Y'A POA MOYEN D'ÊTRE TRANQUILLE ICITTE!!!!!

- Euh… Désolé professeur, mais c'est une situation d'urgence… La directrice a été tuée, et elle est accrochée au-dessus des portes de la Grande Salle. Tous les élèves se moquent d'elle et les jumeaux Weasley ont lancé leurs feux d'artifices maison.

- Calisse… Pourquoi c'est toujours moé…

Sur ce, les deux hommes s'élancèrent virilement jusqu'à l'étage du dessus.

Tout de suite en arrivant, Rogue fut pris de terreur: les jolis dragons, licornes et oiseaux s'étaient transformés en horribles monstres depuis que leurs propriétaires avaient quitté les lieux, les laissant hors de contrôle. Mais la chose qui le frappa le plus, ce fut un immense dragon de feu qui ne poursuivait nul autre qu'Harry à travers l'escalier de marbre.

- Osti que j'suis pathétique…, murmura-t-il avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

**Harry P.O.V.**

- TABARNAK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Le jeune sorcier avait le feu au cul, c'était le cas de le dire! Un énorme dragon de feu avait décidé de le pourchasser à travers tout le hall, et tous les sortilèges qu'Harry avait essayés n'avaient aucun effet sur la bête. Dans un effort désespéré, il monta l'escalier de marbre, espérant que le dragon ne le suivrait pas, mais il n'en fut rien. Harry se retrouva coincé dans un coin, n'ayant d'autre échappatoire que de foncer dans le tas de feu, ce qui aurait été suicidaire. Ses yeux verts se fermèrent en voyant le dragon lui foncer droit dessus, s'attendant à être brûlé à l'instant. Mais, à la dernière minute, il se sentit projeté sur le côté, tombant face contre terre. En ouvrant de nouveaux ses yeux, il vit Rogue étendu sur lui.

- Y fallait qu'il fonce dans l'mur pour disparaître., souffla le professeur.

Ne pouvant plus se retenir ni un, ni l'autre, ils s'embrassèrent, heureux d'enfin se retrouver.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPITRE 13

**Ginny**** P.O.V.**

La petite fille de 14 ans avait séché son examen de sortilèges pour pouvoir satisfaire son alcoolisme. Elle se sauvait souvent du dortoir pour aller au bar de Pré-au-lard, où elle était considérée comme une cliente régulière.

Donc, la nuit était déjà tombée quand elle se dirigea vers Poudlard. La rouquine était tellement soûle qu'elle ne remarqua même pas la musique bruyante, les jais de lumière et un livreur de bières qui sortaient du château. Elle continua son chemin, mais Ginny trébucha brusquement sur quelque chose de petit et poilu.

- Fais attention!

La jeune fille releva la tête et vit avec horreur un petit garçon avec l'œil gauche boursoufflé et d'une couleur étrange.

- Colin! Tu m'as fait peur! Qu'est-ce tu criss?

- J'observe la plus belle chose qui existe sur Terre: les arbustes! Regarde, celui-là bouge tout seul! Je ne savais pas que ça existait, mais tout se peut dans le monde de la magie j'imagine!

En effet, un petit feuillu bien vert se déplaçait de lui-même en direction de l'école. Soudain, un autre arbuste se joint à lui, et ils commencèrent à se chuchoter des instructions.

- Osti Colin, dit enfin Ginny, s'pas des vrais arbustes ça!

**Ron P.O.V.**

Alors que tous ses comparses sortaient de la Grande Salle pour voir Ombrage morte, Ron avait été se réfugier dans un coin et il avait pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, il fut réveillé par le tintamarre qui régnait maintenant dans le château. En se levant, il constata que les élèves s'étaient déchaînés ; n'ayant plus de directeur, et le seul professeur courageux qui était resté sur les lieux étant en train de frencher Harry Potter, ils en avaient tous profité pour faire un big party. D'ailleurs, le livreur de bières du bar de Pré-au-lard sortait par les grandes portes en bois. En descendant les marches de marbre, il put apercevoir soit des couples qui faisaient beaucoup plus que s'embrasser, soit des gens soûls morts qui cherchaient un endroit où vomir à leur aise. Il rejoignit enfin son meilleur pote et toussota fortement pour qu'il lâche enfin Rogue.

- C'est quoi l'fuck?!, s'écria-t-il quand Harry eut tourné son attention vers lui, Sont où les autres profs?

- Euh…, répondit le maître des potions, ils ont été légèrement effrayé par la mort de Dolores ; ils pensent que vous allez vous attaquer ensuite aux enseignants, donc ils ont transplané ailleurs.

- Mais on peut pas laisser aller ça de même!

- T'as raison!, articula finalement Harry, On va se soûler la yeule nous aussi! Viens Ron!

Complètement déboussolé, le rouquin regarda son meilleur ami boire des dizaines de bières avec son amant fraîchement retrouvé. Il s'interdisait de boire une goûte d'alcool: il fallait bien quelqu'un pour surveiller tout cela et protéger un peu le château! Et il avait bien raison sur ce point-là…

**Lucius P.O.V.**

Leur plan était infaillible ; entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard déguisé en arbuste était vraiment ingénieux! Jusqu'à maintenant, aucun problème ne s'était présenté et, à en juger par la fête qui battait son plein dans le château, ils n'étaient pas du tout préparés à leur arrivé.

Soudain, pendant qu'il transmettait des infos à Bellatrix, une petite fille rousse et un garçon à l'œil gonflé s'avancèrent vers eux. Aussitôt, les deux Mangemorts firent le silence.

- Tu vois Ginny, j'te l'avais dit! Ce sont des arbustes nymphudrus. Ils ont la possibilité de se mouvoir, mais ils sont aussi très timides. Je ne croyais jamais en voir de ma vie…

- T'as pas de preuve!

- J'vais t'en donner une preuve! Cette sorte d'arbuste rougit quand on lui pisse dessus!

Joignant le geste à la parole, le petit Colin se mit à pisser dans la face de Lucius.

- MON P'TIT TABARNAK!

Il se leva d'un bond, empoigna Colin et lui sacra une bonne baffe. Ginny brandit sa baguette, mais elle fut bientôt entourée de buissons pointant chacun une baguette magique sur elle. Elle était peut-être soûle, mais pas encore inconsciente, donc elle abaissa la sienne.

- Maintenant, prononça lentement le Mangemort blond, on va vous attacher à l'arbre pendant qu'on ira attaquer votre belle école.

- Non Lucius.

Ginny et Colin se retournèrent pour voir Lord Voldemort, avec encore des brins d'herbe dans yeule et une branche d'arbuste coincé dans le… enfin, il faisait beaucoup moins peur.

- Ze chais ejactement che qu'il faut faire avec ches enfants. CALISSE DE FEUILLES À MARDE!!!!

Après avoir craché les feuilles dans son bouche, il se retourna et continua son discours effrayant.

- Il faut… AYOYE DONT!!!!!!!

Sans le faire exprès, Queudver venait de rentrer plus profondément la branche dans le derrière de son maître. Après l'avoir battu et s'être assuré que rien d'autre ne le dérangerait, Voldemort termina enfin ce qu'il avait à dire.

- Il faut les tuer! MOUHAHAHA!!!!!

Il était en pleine jouissance meurtrière et s'apprêtait à les assassiner, quand Ginny, qui n'était peut-être pas si consciente que ça, prit la parole.

- Eille toé, chose-là, c'est quoi ton nom djà?

- VOLDEMORT!!! Tu es sensée me craindre et…

- Ben oui, c'est ça. À place de perdre ton temps avec nous, t'as poa un château à attaquer?

- Euh… hey bien, je…

- Farme ta grand yeule pis vas-y!

Sur ce, elle s'endormit par terre, laissant tout bonheur de tuer évanoui puisque Colin en avait profité pour s'enfuir.

- VOUS AVEZ ENTENDU LA PTITE CRISS!, cria donc le mage noir, ON ATTAQUE!!!!!

Et ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'école, tout en essayant d'enlever les branches qui leur barraient la route.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Harry était complètement pété : il avait ingurgité plus de douze bières, et Rogue en avait pris encore plus! Il était en train de rire tout seul dans son coin quand il vit Colin arriver.

- Hey!!!! Un nain!!!!

- Ta yeule Harry!, s'exclama Ron avant de prendre Colin à part.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le roux revint le voir et lui murmura:

- Harry… On va être attaqué par une bande de Mangemorts. Ils sont ici!

Le regard un peu vide, le sorcier se leva lentement, brandissant sa baguette, et disant d'une voix pâteuse:

- On va les… les… ah pis fuck off, PARTY!


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPITRE 14

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Complètement soûl, le professeur de potions avait abandonné Harry dans un coin et avait décidé d'aller se promener dans le parc. Il eut soudain un grand besoin de vomir et, justement, il y avait un arbuste à proximité. Il se pencha donc en sa direction et dégueula.

- CRISS!!!! POURQUOI C'EST TOUJOURS MOI!!!!, s'écria Lucius en surgissant du tas de feuilles maintenant puantes. Severus! T'as super bien fait ta job, on attaque et personne nous voit venir!

- Job? Attaque? Ben… merci…

- Allez, viens, ça va être amusant!

Sur ce, Lucius emboîta le pas aux autres Mangemorts, suivi de Rogue qui ne savait pas trop où il s'en allait.

**Ginny P.O.V.**

Quand elle se réveilla, la jeune fille ne se souvenait plus de grand-chose, surtout pas du pourquoi elle était étendue au milieu du parc. Elle se releva et regarda instinctivement vers le château. Elle vit avec horreur pleins d'élèves en plein combat. Elle courut jusqu'à l'école et trouva finalement Ron, tentant de cacher Harry et Rogue dans un placard.

- Ron!!!!! Qu'est-ce qui s'passe!

- Les Mangemorts attaquent!! J'suis le seul sobre ici, aide-moi!

- Défend-toi du mieux que tu peux, je reviens!

La rouquine courut le plus vite qu'elle pu vers le dortoir et prit son bocal à potion qui désoûle. De retour près de son frère, elle en donna à toux ceux qu'elle croisait et bientôt, les Mangemorts en arrachaient.

- Ginny, occupe-toi d'Harry et de Rogue, je vais aller en donner aux autres dehors.

Ginny prit donc soin des deux autres, ne sachant pas que son frère courait un grave danger…

**Ron P.O.V.**

Le jeune roux courait à travers la pelouse verte du collège, passant d'élève en élève pour leur administrer la potion. À la fin de sa mission, il allait s'en retourner auprès de sa sœur quand un Mangemort laid lui barra la route.

- Non, non, non! Tu t'en sortiras pas vivant!!!

- Moi, j'crois que c'est toi, vieille merde, qui s'en sortira pas!

Ron et le monsieur commencèrent un duel sans merci. En fait, l'apprenti-sorcier ne savait pas beaucoup de sortilèges et ses répliques se tenaient à « Protego » et « Experliamus »…

Soudain, le chat d'Hermione, Pattenrond, qui était là on ne savait comment, passa entre les jambes du roux, ce qui le fit trébucher. Ron se retrouva sur les fesses, le Mangemort le tenant à sa merci.

- Prépare ta prière.

**Harry P.O.V.**

Le jeune homme eut l'impression d'émerger d'un très long rêve. Ginny et Rogue se tenaient devant lui, l'air interrogatif.

- Ben quoi? J'ai une grosse pustule sur le nez, c'est ça hein?

Son Severunouchet commença à rire et lui répondit :

- Non, tu étais tellement soûl que tu avais toujours les yeux cross-side. Mais on a besoin de toi : Voldemort attaque l'école et les élèves, c'est bien beau, mais j'suis le seul professeur et adulte ici! Et j'suis sensé être de leur côté, j'peux rien faire!!!

- T'inquiète Roguy, j'ai la situation en main. Ginny, à moins que tu te sentes en pleine forme, ce que je doute puisque tu es allée à Pré-au-lard, cache-toi le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible. Chéri, fais-toi discret mais, si tu l'peux, sauve le plus d'étudiants que tu peux et contact tous les professeurs disposés à nous aider. Je m'occupe du reste.

- Sois prudent Harrynouchet.

Avant de partir, les deux amants s'embrassèrent, puis partirent chacun de leur côté.

Harry courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle, aidant tous ceux sur sa route et saluant le corps inerte d'Ombrage au passage. Les portes de ladite salle étaient fermées. Quelque chose se passait là-dedans… Il tenta d'ouvrir les portes, mais rien à faire.

- Besoin d'aide Harry?

Étonné, le jeune sorcier vit apparaître à ses côtés son parrain Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu calisses icitte?

- L'Ordre est sur place. Rogue vient de nous contacter. Allez, pousse-toi de là, j'vais les ouvrir moi!

Mais, avant qu'il n'ait effectué le moindre effort, Bellatrix arriva et… le tua! Il regarda le corps sans vie de Sirius, ayant soudainement le goût de se mutiler. C'était si injuste! Furieux, il se tourna vers la femme démoniaque qui riait aux éclats.

- Toé ma tabarnak…

**Rogue P.O.V.**

Le maître des potions était dans son bureau, pitchant frénétiquement hiboux sur hiboux par sa fenêtre fermée (joke! Elle était ouverte, c'était juste pour que vous fassiez genre HEIN?!). Seul l'Ordre avait répondu à son appel jusqu'à présent. Il suait à grosses gouttes et angoissait au maximum quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

- OSTI, J'SUIS OCCUPÉ!!!!

La personne entra…

- SACREMENT, S'PAS… Professeur Dumbledore??!!

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez besoin d'aide Severus.

- Oui, mais c'est que… Comment ça vous êtes déjà revenu? Vous êtes partis il y a seulement quelques jours!

- Oui, et c'était quelques jours de trop. J'ai cru comprendre également que le professeur Ombrage ne faisait pas l'unanimité… Les guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste sont très efficaces, ils nous ont remis sur pied en un rien de temps! Bon, assez bavardé, et si on allait se battre?

**Ron P.O.V.**

S'en était fini de lui. Ron se préparait mentalement à mourir, mais qui était réellement prêt à ça? Le Mangemort brandit sa baguette, mais il fut arrêté dans son élan par une voix féminine.

- À toi maintenant de faire ta prière! Personne n'a l'droit de toucher à mon Ronny!

Le roux n'avait jamais été aussi stupéfait de toute sa sainte vie! Hermione, son Hermionnette en sucre d'orge d'amour, était là, devant lui, à battre le Mangemort costaud, et tout ça pour lui!!! Il écarta l'homme de son chemin et embrassa Hermione passionnément. Soudain, alors que les deux amoureux se regardaient amoureusement, le méchant monsieur éclata en sanglots.

- Bouhooo!!!!! Snif! Snif!

- Euuh… Vous êtes pas sensé paraître méchant, sans cœur et vouloir nous tuer?, lui demanda Ron.

- Bouhooo!!! Oui, mais c'est à cause de ça que ma femme m'a laissé! Bouhooo!!! Asteur, pu personne m'aime, snif!

- … Ne pleurez pas monsieur, il doit bien y avoir une façon de vous en sortir!, lui dit doucement Hermione.

- Non, le maître n'accepte aucune démission.

- Hum… J'crois que j'ai une idée…, répliqua le roux avec un air diabolique.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPITRE 15

**Harry P.O.V.**

Tout se jouait maintenant entre Bellatrix et lui. Il devait venger son parrain, et il ne trouverait pas la paix tant qu'il ne détiendrait pas la tête de cette Mangemorte.

- Oooh! Le petit Potty à sa maman n'est pas content? Hihi! Quoi? Pourquoi tu check mes cheveux comme ça?

En effet, le sorcier aux lunettes fixait la touffe de cheveux horrible de la madame. Il venait d'avoir une idée excellente pour en finir avec elle, couper ses cheveux et avoir sa tête, tout ça du même coup! Il lança le sort qui permettait d'attacher sa victime avec des lianes ; Bellatrix poussa un rire démoniaque.

- Tu ne m'arrêteras pas avec cette merde Potter!

- Ce n'était surtout pas mon intention…

Soudain, il prit dans sa poche un minuscule sifflet qui ne produisit aucun son, mais l'effet fut instantané: un tourbillon se forma entre eux et un homme grand et assez baraqué apparu. Il portait un masque douteux et tenait à la main… une scie à chaîne!!!

- Bellatrix, je vous présente Chainsaw men. C'est lui le monsieur fou dans «Massacre à la tronçonneuse» et il est un grand ami à moi. Chainsaw (l'homme se tourna vers lui), tue-moi cette garce!

Avec un grand bruit, il démarra sa scie à chaîne et regarda Bellatrix en riant démoniaquement.

**Draco**** P.O.V.**

Depuis son retour à l'école, Malfoy avait été intercepté par son très cher père. Il aurait désiré se battre contre les Mangemorts ; la faible QI de son géniteur et du reste des suiveux de Voldemort avait fini par le faire changer de camp.

Bref, il était pogné avec Lucius, qui le retenait de force dans la Grande Salle avec Voldemort et quelques autres Mangemorts.

- Alors Draco, où étais-tu?

- … Je préfère ne rien vous dire père.

- CALISSE TU VAS M'EXPLIQUER T'ÉTAIS OÙ SINON JE T'ARRACHE LES COUILLES!!!!

- OK, SI TU TIENS TANT À L'SAVOIR, J'AI BAISÉ AVEC LA SANG DE BOURBE PIS MCGONAGALL ET J'AI ATTRAPÉ LA GONORRHÉE! J'ÉTAIS À STE-MANGOUSTE TOUT CE TEMPS! VOILÀ!

Lucius Malfoy semblait avoir pris un coup dans l'entre-jambe: il avait les yeux exorbités et la bouche grande ouverte. Mais il n'eut point le temps de répliquer quoi que se soit puisque les portes de la Grande Salle venaient de s'ouvrir à la volée.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

Le Mangemort, totalement changé, conduisait Ron et Hermione à travers la pelouse du parc.

- Alors, où est-il?

- Il se cache, naturellement. Lord Voldemort n'a jamais participé à une attaque, à moins qu'elle soit d'une importance capitale. Il veut sûrement que nous lui facilitions la tâche en tuant le plus de personnes possible pour qu'il puisse arriver à Potter plus rapidement.

- Mais quel lâche!, s'exclama Hermione, Pourquoi tous ces gens restent-ils avec lui?

- Hey bien, il y a la catégorie de ceux qui l'aiment vraiment, comme Bellatrix qui passe sont temps à le satisfaire sexuellement, ou il y a ceux qui sont là par obligation, comme moi ; une fois que tu es engagé, il n'y a pas de retour avec lui.

Il les avait finalement amenés dans le hall de Poudlard. À leur surprise, ils virent Harry, lançant un homme étrange sur Bellatrix, ligotée par des lianes magiques. Au grand dégoût d'Hermione, il trancha la tête de la Mangemorte avec sa scie à chaîne et ensuite, parti à la recherche d'autres personnes à décapiter dans le parc.

- Harry!!!! Qu'est-ce qui…

Elle venait d'apercevoir le corps de Sirius.

- Oh Harry…

Il venait d'éclater en sanglots et c'était assis par terre, la tête enfouie dans ses genoux. La jeune sorcière vint le prendre dans ses bras, tentant de la réconforter de son mieux. Ron et le Mangemort restait à l'écart, ne sachant trop que faire.

Sur ce, Rogue, Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent en courant.

- On a entendu un drôle de bruit de scie à chaîne, commença le professeur McGonagall, et… Oh mon Dieu…

Elle venait d'apercevoir Harry penché sur le corps de son parrain, la tête de Bellatrix un peu plus loin. Elle voulut faire un mouvement, mais Rogue fut plus rapide qu'elle ; il écarta d'un coup de coude Hermione et prit dans ses bras son amoureux.

- Tu ne l'aimais même pas., murmura Harry.

- Mais je t'aime toi et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Le tit gars à lunettes leva la tête et embrassa le prof de potions. Un peu mal à l'aise, Hermione toussota et demanda au Mangemort de leur montrer la cachette de son maître. L'homme s'avança vers les portes de la Grande Salle et prononça le mot de passe.

- Piss in.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPITRE 16

**Voldemort**** P.O.V.**

Franchement dérangé, le mage noir se tourna vers l'innocent qui avait ouvert les portes de la Grande Salle.

- GILBERT!!!! FARME LA CRISS DE PORTE!!!!

- Non.

- … NON??!!

Derrière Gilbert apparurent Hermione et Dumbledore ; Ron se cachait quelque part, Harry et Rogue étaient toujours dans les bras de l'autre, McGonagall, on ne savait plus trop où elle était passée. Hermione prit soudainement la parole.

- Gilbert a décidé de ne plus vous suivre dans votre démarche démentielle.

- … Hein?

- Je vous sacre là!, s'écria le Mangemort, J'veux pu être Mangemort, tuez-moi, je m'en fou, vous avez tous gâché ma vie!

- Soit.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, mais le sort verdâtre rata sa cible à cause de…

- POTTER!!!!!

En effet, Harry avait sauté sur le pauvre Gilbert pour le protéger du mauvais sort, évitant en même temps de le prendre en pleine face.

- Espèce de p'tit con à la merde! Ça fait quatorze ans que j'essaye de te tuer calisse! Ce soir, tu succomberas!

Le garçon aux lunettes était littéralement paralysé. Il ne vit que le mage noir brandir sa baguette de nouveau, puis… plus rien. Le méchant ne bougeait plus d'un poil, la yeule grande ouverte.

- Tut tut tut! Voyons Tom, pourquoi ne t'attaques-tu pas à quelqu'un de ton niveau?

Dumbledore réanima Voldemort, qui se tourna vers le grand sorcier.

- Dumbledore! Vous êtes revenu de votre séjour à Ste-Mangouste! Comment se porte votre…

- Très bien, merci. Mais je crois que tu n'es pas venu pour ça, n'est-ce pas?

- Bien sûr que non! J'suis venu te prendre Poudlard et, quand ce sera fait, je pourrai contrôler la Terre entière! Mouhahah!!!!

- Ça me dit quelque chose ce discours…, murmura Hermione à l'attention de Ron, enfin sorti de sa cachette, qui fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre.

- Hey bien, continua le vieux barbu, il faudra que tu me tues pour ça.

Commença alors un grand duel de magie entre les deux plus grands sorciers de tous les temps. Ils présentèrent leur baguette, énumérant sa composition, comme tout bon duel se doit de débuter.

- Baguette en bois de saule, crin de licorne et plume de perruche, 20 cm., prononça Dumbledore.

- Baguette en bois d'érable, plume de phénix et mon pénis, 25 cm.

- Ah! Voilà le secret de ta baguette et de ton abstinence!¸

Frustré, Voldemort lança un sort non prononcé, supposé provoquer la surprise chez l'adversaire, mais le directeur le dévia du revers de sa baguette.

- Pas mal pour un débutant. Voyons ce que tu sauras faire de ça.

Et le duel se déroula ainsi, les spectateurs regardant les jets de lumière se promener d'un bout à l'autre de la Grande Salle. Puis, après un puissant contre-sort de la part de Dumbledore, Voldemort s'évapora.

**Hermione P.O.V.**

La jeune fille poussa un cri strident: le sort jeté par Voldemort avait manqué Harry de peu. Terriblement anxieuse, elle prit la première main qui passait par là.

- Woa, Granger! J'croyais que tu étais avec ton Ronny pour de bon!

- Draco!... Euh, j'veux dire, Malfoy! Je t'avais pas vu, c'est juste que j'suis tellement inquiète pour Harry, pis Ron qui disparaît…

- J'suis ici Herminouchette, tu peux lâcher ce bouche-trou.

Hermione lui sauta au cou, laissant un Draco seul et craintif quant à la suite de l'histoire: deviendrait-il un Mangemort ou pas? Mais ça, on s'en calisse pour le moment, c'est le petit couple qui importe.

Ils étaient sur le point d'échanger un baiser mouillé, quand la sorcière frisée aperçu du coin de l'œil son autre meilleur ami sur le point de se faire assassiner.

- NON!!!!!, cria-t-elle en même temps que son amoureux.

Heureusement, Dumbledore arriva en scène et Voldemort fit son discours très ressemblant à celui que Ron avait eu (voir chapitre 4 de cette même fik). S'en suivit un duel sans merci entre le directeur et le mage noir. Franchement tanné, les tourtereaux avaient commencé à se bécoter quand Ginny s'avança, l'air étrange. Hermione se tourna vers la Grande Salle.

- Eille! Mais y'est où l'con?

**Harry P.O.V.**

Pouf! Il avait complètement disparu! Mais où pouvait-il bien être? Harry le chercha frénétiquement, comme le ¾ de la salle en fait. Ce ne fut que quand Hermione parla qu'il l'aperçue. Apparemment, Dumbledore aussi car ils se pitchèrent sur Ginny, mais il était trop tard. Elle leur flanqua une baffe hyper puissante et articula d'une voix rauque:

- MOUHAHHAHA!!! Vous aviez pas vu venir ça, hein?! Je possède maintenant cette p'tite rousse, qui va sûrement mourir sous le choc, et je peux vous dire toutes les choses horribles qui se sont passé ici cette année et vous allez vous entretuer ensuite!!!! MOUHAHAHA!!!!

Tout le collège était horrifié. Il n'avait aucune sortie puisque que des Mangemorts les entouraient et un sortilège hyper puissant entourait le château (Neville l'avait d'ailleurs expérimenté…). Impuissants (non, pas dans ce sens gang de pervers!), ils regardèrent Ginny/Voldemort commencer sa tirade.

- Que c'est dégoûtant! Cette petite a vu plus d'images sexuelles qu'un film porno peut en contenir! Vous vous demandez comment cette gonorrhée est entrée dans votre vie, hein? Ben c'est simple: le concierge Rusard, qui couche avec tout ce qui a des seins, l'a attrapée d'une pute, l'a ensuite transmis à Miss Teigne quand elle le suçait (elle l'avait donc dans la bouche), qui l'a donné au professeur McGonagall en la lichant et McGonagall l'a donné à Dumbledore et Malfoy, qui tout deux couchaient avec Mlle Granger.

Les principaux concernés se dévisagèrent ; c'était donc comme ça que c'était arrivé! Le garçonnet aux lunettes remarqua que ses deux meilleurs amis se jetaient un regard subtil, mais toujours empreint d'un amour fou.

- Vous saviez pas ça hein! Et savez-vous ce que votre très cher «survivant» à fait? Bien sûr que non! Il a couché avec son professeur… de potions! Hé oui, notre bien-aimé Rogue a viré gay! Ne t'en fait pas Severus, je te pardonne, je te demande seulement de tuer ce sale petit torchon.

Rogue s'avança lentement en direction d'Harry. Non, c'était impossible, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait!!!! Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait piégé… c'était encore un Mangemort après tout… Soudain, Rogue s'arrêta, à quelques centimètres seulement d'Harry.

- Criss de gros tas d'marde!!!!

Puis, un grand jet de lumière surgit de sa baguette.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPITRE 17

**McGonagall P.O.V.**

La pauvre professeur, absente depuis si longtemps, s'était perdue dans le château (ben quoi! C'est long quelques jours pour une vieille!). Bref, elle finit bien par retrouver son chemin et elle atterrit dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde semblait bien agité… Elle accosta un élève et lui demanda:

- Hey toé, qu'est-c'est qui s'passe?

Il n'eut point le temps de balbutier un seul mot puisque McGonagall entendit le reste.

- Criss de gros tas d'marde!!!!

Avec horreur, elle vit Rogue brandir sa baguette, apparemment en direction de Potter!

- NON!!!, cria-t-elle en même temps qu'une bonne centaine de personnes. À la surprise de tous, Rogue se détourna brusquement d'Harry et lançant le sort vers… Voldemort et/ou Ginny!

**Harry P.O.V.**

Il avait cru pendant quelques secondes que sa dernière heure était venue. Il vit le sort de son Roguy heurter de plein fouet le petit corps frêle de Ginny, qui tombait à la renverse sous le choc. Pendant que tout le peuple se précipitait vers elle, le jeune garçon se tourna vers son chum.

- J'étais sûr que…

- Mais non voyons, tu l'sais que je t'aime.

Ils approchaient doucement leurs lèvres l'une de l'autre quand soudain, un grand cri retentit. Au-dessus du corps de la fillette flottait une vapeur argentée possédant la tête de Voldemort. Celle-ci fixa le directeur de Poudlard et dit d'une voix rauque:

- Tu m'auras pas comme ça tabarnak! Je reviendrai, avec plus de Mangemorts, et tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter! MOUHAHAH! Pis toé, dit-il en se tournant vers Harry, j'va te tuer un jour!

Sur ce, la vapeur, suivit de tous les Mangemorts, sortit de Poudlard, éliminant par le fait même le puissant sort entourant le château.

**Ron P.O.V.**

Aussitôt que le Voldemort immatériel eu quitté l'endroit, le roux se précipita vers sa petite sœur alcoolique et possédée. Il crissa quelques bons coups de poing bien placés pour finalement s'agenouiller devant le corps inerte de la rousse.

- Ginny? Ginny, répond! OSTI D'CRISS DE SAINT-SACREMENT D'MARDE, OUVRE LA YEULE PIS DIT QUELQUE CHOSE!!!!

Il fut tiré par en-arrière par Hermione qui lui chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes, l'entraînant à la suite du cortège qui amenait sa sœur à Ste-Mangouste. Pourvu qu'elle ne soit pas morte…

**Draco**** P.O.V.**

Alors que le mage noir s'évadait du corps de la jeune Weasley, Malfoy fils sentit Malfoy père lui serrer l'épaule.

- Allez fils, il est temps pour toi de partit d'ici et de rejoindre nos rangs. Suffit ces folies sexuelles avec les Sang-de-bourbe.

Draco voulut répliquer, mais un autre Mangemort le bâillonna, l'empêchant ainsi d'émettre le moindre son. Il se fit amener par plusieurs personnes, tous couvèrent d'une cagoule, une vapeur argentée en tête. «Ça y'est, se dit-il, s'en est fini de ma belle vie!».

Ils étaient devant les portes en bois, quand une voix se fit entendre.

- Un instant messieurs!

Comme une gang d'innocents, les Mangemorts portant Malfoy se retournèrent d'un bloc. Il put ainsi apercevoir le professeur McGonagall, les défiant de sa baguette.

- Je ne crois pas que vous avez la permission d'amener cet élève.

- C'est mon fils., dit Lucius.

- Eille toé, ta yeule! Tu pètes ma bulle là!

Voldemort arriva, faisant face à la sorcière.

- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas de taille à nous attaquer, vieille folle! Et puis, tous les autres sont occupés auprès d'la p'tite rousse. Alors reculez, sinon…

À ces mots, tous les Mangemorts pointèrent leur baguette vers McGonagall qui, ne sachant plus trop où se placer, reculait lentement.

- Ça se passera pas comme ça!

Gilbert surgit de nulle part, lançant un sortilège puissant à son ancien maître qui le fit reculer (seul les Mangemorts savent ce sort, on c'est pas pourquoi mais on s'en fou, c'est une histoire esti!).

- Laissez le tit gars et il ne vous arrivera rien.

Lentement, les méchants hommes déposèrent Draco et s'éloignèrent à la même vitesse. Soudain, un éclair verdâtre, suivit de Gilbert tombant sur le sol. Lucius, le regard mauvais, avait toujours sa baguette devant lui. Un meurtre de plus ou de moins, quelle importance dans sa vie? Stupéfié, le jeune Malfoy regarda son père, puis le cadavre sur le sol. Alors que tous les Mangemorts riaient de l'incident et s'éloignaient allégrement, Draco empoigna Lucius, le plaqua brutalement sur le mur et le frappa de toutes ses forces. Le visage empli de sang, Lucius s'effondra sur le sol, où Draco continua à lui assener des coups de pied. Finalement, McGonagall l'arrêta en l'emmenant un peu plus loin.

- Osti que ça fait du bien!, dit-il une fois ses esprits repris.

La dame fit un petit sourire et allait aider le Mangemort gémissant sur le sol, mais elle fut arrêtée par Dumbledore qui suivait le cortège de Ginny.

- Laissez Minerva, je m'en occupe.

Le directeur pointa sa baguette sur Lucius, qui s'éleva dans les airs et qui fut expulsé du collège comme si quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup de pied dans le cul. Avec un air d'admiration, Draco dit enfin:

- J'dirai pu jamais d'mal de vous!

- Merci monsieur Malfoy. Maintenant, vous feriez mieux d'aller retrouver votre mère, elle qui s'opposait à votre entrée dans les Mangemorts, elle doit être très inquiète! Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos cours, je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de continuer les classes après toute cette aventure.

Sans se faire prier, Draco sortit en courant dans la nuit noire, enfin libéré de toute cette pression.

**Ginny**** P.O.V.**

La rouquine ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle ne se rappelait plus de grand-chose, à part d'une impression que quelqu'un envahissait sa tête, et plus rien ; en fait, c'était un peu comme un lendemain de débauche! Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle se vit couchée dans un lit d'hôpital! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là?

- Calisse, c'est quoi l'fuck?

- Heureuse d'entendre ta voix mélodieuse, soeurette!

Elle rouvrit plus brusquement les yeux. Autour d'elle était penchée toute la famille rousse, ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione.

- Oh! Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là?

- Plus de quatre heures ma chérie, dit Mrs. Weasley, les yeux pleins de larmes, Je suis si heureuse que tu sois vivante!!

Puis, la maman enserra son bébé dans ses bras. Après cette longue embrassade, Ginny leva les yeux vers son frère Ron et demanda:

- Mais… qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?

- T'as été possédée par Voldemort pendant quelques instants. On a tous cru que t'allais mourir car supposément que c'est assez difficile de cohabiter avec lui, et en plus que Rogue a jeté un très puissant sort pour le faire fuir.

- Oh… Et je suis ici pour combien de temps?

- Un mois., répondit Mr. Weasley.

- Un mois?! Ça prend ben du temps! Ça se voit pas que j'ai survécu?

- Ce n'est pas à ce propos mon lapin…, souffla sa mère.

- C'est quoi d'abord?

Ron la fixa dans les yeux, un air légèrement coupable, et lui dit:

- Tu te rappelles de la désintoxe dont je t'avais parlée?


	18. Épilogue

ÉPILOGUE

**Narrateur P.O.V.**

Dans un bar très renommé de Pré-au-lard, un semi-géant passa la porte, se pétant la tête sur le cadre de porte en passant. Il s'assit, seul, au comptoir et se soûla, comme chaque fois qu'il venait là.

- Hey Hagrid!, s'exclama le barman, Ça faisait longtemps qu'on t'avait pas vu!

- Ouin…, grogna Hagrid, Été expulsé de Poudlard par une osti d'vieille conne. Dumbledore m'a envoyé un message pis j'suis réadmis!

- Vous vivez à Poudlard?, s'intéressa un inconnu, J'ai entendu dire qu'il s'est passé plusieurs choses là-bas les derniers mois.

- Ah! Ça oui! Vous-savez-qui est venu faire son tour, mais y'é parti sans laisser trop de dommages.

- Ah bon? Mais j'ai entendu dire que la jeune Weasley avait eu de profonds traumatismes.

- Ah bah, Ginny s'en est bien remis. Elle vient tout juste de sortir de l'hôpital, elle suivait une désintoxe pour guérir son alcoolisme et elle a écrit un livre «Comment j'ai été possédée complètement soûle».

- Oh… Et j'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait plusieurs couples qui s'étaient formés durant l'année scolaire.

- Ben oui, comme dans chaque école! Ron et Hermione sont toujours ensemble et je crois même qu'Hermione est enceinte! Quant au couple de l'heure, Harry Potter et Severus Rogue, il faut tous les journaux à potins et sont numéro un au couple le plus hot de l'année. Ils se sont mariés récemment et ils sont présentement en voyage de noces en Floride.

- Ouin… En parlant de Dumbledore, il va bien?

- Très bien! En parlant de couple, j'avais oublié de dire que le professeur McGonagall et lui assume maintenant pleinement leurs relations sexuelles. Il a dut malheureusement chercher un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, ce qui sera assez difficile après la mort d'Ombrage… J' crois qu'il a été poursuivi par le ministère à cause de ça.

- Ah bon! Enfin, on a pas réentendu parlé de Vous-savez-qui…

- Ah ha! J'le savais que tu me demanderais ça! Hey bien…

Non non non! Gang de curieux! Ceci est une autre histoire….

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fik avec attention et dévouement! Je vous adore, et guettez peut-être une autre fik de moi... 


End file.
